Glorious Madness
by beautiful heart ix
Summary: COMPLETE! At the end of Grad day part 1, Faith stabs Buffy and puts her in a 4 year coma. When Buffy wakes up... what has she missed? Is Angel going to be there for her? Did the mayor win? Read and Review!
1. Awaken, Sweet Girl

**Summary : **Alternate ending of Grad Day part 1... Buffy gets stabbed in the gut by Faith, instead of vice versa. She wakes up from her coma almost 4 and a half years later in a completley different way than she had expected. ... and no Dawn, Willow is gay.. so Tara is in this fic.

**Pairings :** ... I'm thinking B/A and others.. not sure.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing. If I did the shows would still be on tv and we all wouldn't have to suffer from this dyer need of Buffy/Angel lovey doviness...

**The Prologue - Awaken, Sweet Girl**

Alone, in a hospital bed in Sunnydale Hospital, Buffy Summers lay still on the plane of unconsciousness. Her coma had been four and a half years today. As the nurse did her daily report on the monitors and filled the tubes with Buffy's food, she saw something uncertain to her eyes.

Buffy's left hand twitched a little, but noticable enough for the nurse to shout for a doctor. The beeping noise from the heart monitor began to quicken it's pace, distracting the nurse. She frowned and then began to shout as the 'beeps' were no long steady, but fast and pumping.

A tall, slender man with a white lab jacket on and a clipboard under his arm ran in. The small plaque on his tag read 'Doctor Michael J. Landers. MD.'

He began to call out unfamiliar names and began to check Buffy for a sign of internal damage of some sort that could be bleeding. The beeping suddenly reached one long, single beep and a straight line across the monitor. Dr. Landers looked down at the body of Buffy Anne Summers before hearing a repetative beeping once again.

Astounded, Dr. Landers looked back up to the monitor where the steady 'beep. beep. beep. beep.' was coming from, then to the girl in the hospital bed. Her closed eyes were now wide open and a look of terror was on her face.

She was breathing heavily and just glancing from the nurse to the doctor in utter panic. She slowly reached her hand up and pulled the aching tube from her throat, then coughed. Her throat was sore and rough now.

"Angel! He's gonna die!" She shot up quickly but found it difficult to move so fast with the world spinning like it was in her head.

"Miss, please calm down. Your in Sunnydale Hospital. Do you remember who you are?" Asked Dr. Landers patiently, while setting a calming hand on Buffy's forearm. The nurse looked stunned. Four years ago, the staff had made it a conclusion that this girl was never going to wake from her coma...

"Buffy Summers. I.. I live here. In Sunnydale, that is. I - " Buffy paused noticing how hoarse her voice was. "Wait... w- why am I here?" The question was almost hesitant, as if she didn't want to know. The last thing Buffy remembered was Faith... on the balcony... and the knife!

_Flashback - Four Years Before_

_Buffy and Faith were now out on the balcony to Faith's apartment, going at it. They had long forgot the hand-to-hand combat and had picked up weapons. _

_Faith held a large steel pipe and Buffy held Faith's dagger up, ready to place it inside of Faith._

_"That's mine!" Snarled Faith through gritted teeth. Buffy shrugged a little._

_"Your about to get it back..."_

_With that, Faith advanced on Buffy and bucked her behind the knees with the pipe. Instantly, Buffy fell to the ground but brought her left leg up with a kick beneath Faith's chin, then jumped to her feet spryly._

_Faith stumbled back but refused to fall. The sneer on her face was full of anger and hate, one that would not easily loose to a fight. Swiftly, Buffy lunged towards Faith with the dagger in her hand, but Faith was too quick. She grabbed the arm with the dagger, and wrapped her free arm around Buffy's neck, turning them so Buffy's back was pressed to Faith's chest._

_Struggling, Buffy began to pull on Faith's arm that enclosed her windpipe. Faith stood behind smiling, and yanked the knife from Buffy's weakening grip. She planted the knife right in front of Buffy's abdomen and slammed it hard through the thin silk material of her shirt._

_Blood seeped through and Faith let Buffy fall to her knees. "Faith..."_

_End of Flashback_

The doctor was saying speaking but Buffy's thoughts were blocked. His lips were moving but nothing seemed to be coming out. The nurse was running around frantically, checking blood pressure, hearbeat... Buffy basically ignored her.

"Miss Summers? Did you hear me?"

Buffy shook herself from her thoughts and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Where's my mom? Is she here? Anyone else?"

Dr. Landers bit his lip and looked down. Buffy narrowed her eyes perceptivley and tilted her head, clearing her aching throat. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Summers. Your mother past away from a brain tumor about two years ago. I really am sorry."

Buffy blinked, staring at the doctor like he had grown two heads or something. "W-what? I... how long have I.. I mean.. been here?"

He sighed softly and then made eye contact. His face was sad and young but his eyes told a wise story, so much like Buffy's own. "Four and a half years."

Buffy gasped and had a look of utter shock, like a deer caught in headlights."I..." She stopped and thought a moment. Faith had put her in a coma! Four years...

Slowly, Buffy closed her eyes tightly and tried to fight the tears. Her mother was gone and Angel was probably dead from the poison on the arrow. It was her fault. She couldn't save him.

_Later That Night_

Buffy sat up slowly from the small bed in the hospital and glanced around. It looked like nobody was in her hall at the moment. Good... She thought to herself as she stood up, making sure the string on the side of the hospital gown was tied tightly at her hip. Buffy tugged at the IV in her left arm until it came out, causing her to wince a little.

Her door creaked when she pulled it open and peered out into the dim, empty corridor. Buffy stepped out into the quiet hall and began to slowly walk towards the doors. They looked so far away, an endless walk that seemed to never get closer.

Four years. Four whole years. Buffy shook her head disbelievingly as her thin, clammy hands touched the cold shining silver that was the doorknob.

With a sharp twist, the door opened, and Buffy Summers stepped out into her new world.

Hmm.. do you like it? Lemme know. This is a short chapter yes.. but just the prologue!! Review!!


	2. Where Did My World Go?

**A/N: **Yay! Thanks for the reviews.I'm working on two stories at once now and I'm SO tempted to post the other 2 I have going. But... I said no, to myself (how odd) and decided I will finish Let The Truth Be Told.. first... then add another.. while I continue this one. I HAD To post this. It's been on my desktop for about a month now and I just haven't worked on it!! Now ya'll gotta remember though, since Buffy was in a coma, things that happened after - didn't. Meaning, no Dawn (( Yet...)) ... No Glory. Who knows what happened to Faith, Angel, the Acension? Everything has changed.. kinda. Hmm...

**Chapter 2: Where Did My World Go?**

_Cleveland, Ohio_

Willow Rosenburg sat at the half-circle table reading a magazine and sipping a cup of decaf coffee. Her girlfriend, Tara McClay was across from her, glancing up from the leatherbound spellbook she was reading to see what Willow was doing.

"Willow? Are you okay? You seem a little... distracted." Tara mumbled softly, concern crossing her features.

The red head looked up and frowned, going through her words in her mind, then shaking her head. "I don't know. It's just... I feel like something is off. I just can't figure out what it is."

"Maybe you should call Giles?"

Willow shook her head again. "No. No, no no. Last time I had a 'vibe' thing, and I called him, it was a thunderstorm and he came all the way from England for nothing. Remember? He was a little more than angry..."

Tara nodded and stood from the table. "Well, I think I'm gonna head in. I'm tired. Are you coming?"

Willow closed the magazine and stood also, taking Tara's hand and leading her into their bedroom of the small Cleveland apartment. The girls' put on their pajamas and brushed their hair before laying down next to eachother. Tara wrapped her arms around Willow and closed her eyes.

Willow on the other hand, had trouble falling asleep. Something troublesome was plaguing her thoughts and she didn't like it.

When most of the busy town of Cleveland, Ohio were asleep, someone in Sunnydale was not. Willow, tossed and turned in her dreams but awoke shortly in a cold sweat.

The phone rang.

It rang again.

Willow reached over Tara and grasped the phone that lay ringing on the cradle and held it up to her ear. The alarm clock read **2 : 37 AM**. Confused, Willow listened to the silent rush on the other end.

"H-Hello?" She asked hesitantly.

A very nervous, female voice spoke quickly. "Hello is this Miss Willow Rosenburg? I need to speak with her. It's urgent."

Even more intrigued, Willow knitted together her eyebrows. "Yes. Who's calling?" She asked sleepily while trying to smother a yawn. Tara stirred and her eyes flickered open as she looked at Willow questioningly.

"My name's Krystal Barrett, from Sunnydale Hospital. I was told to call you immediatley."

Willow's eyes grew wide and she suddenly became panicked. She only knew of one person in Sunnydale Hospital at the time.

"Is it Buffy?" Her voice was dry and cracking. Tara sat up in more understanding.

"She's awaken, Miss Rosenburg."

"Sh-She... When?"

There was an exasperated sigh. "About six o'clock earlier in the evening. The doctors left her to get some sleep and then.. then a nurse went to check on her and she was gone."

"That's Buffy..." Muttered the red haired Wicca softly. "Do you know where she is? Are you searching?"

"We are. We just thought that you should know."

Willow nodded and looked at Tara worridley. "Thank you." She quickly pressed the button that was on the cradle, causing the little buzzing noise to once again resume it's place.

"Willow, honey? What is it?"

"It's.. B-Buffy. She's.. she's woke up. I-I need to.. to call Giles. A-And Xander. Angel. He'll.. he'll want to know.."

Phones were ringing across the world to let friends and family know of Buffy Summer's awakening.

Willow had called Giles, who was utterly dazed and speechless. He had finally spoken, saying he would come home to Sunnydale as soon as possible. Home. Willow scoffed at that. Sunnydale was home.

Giles had called Xander, who, unbeknownst to any of the group, was working well, owning his own carpenting shop in Nevada, near Vegas, where Anya was working as a bar tender.

From there, Xander had.. well, he didn't exactly 'volunteer' to tell Angel, but when Anya kind of agreed for him, he didn't have much of a choice.

Reluctantly, Xander Harris dialed the new number given to him by Willow for 'Angel Investigations' and listened as it rang three times, then picked up.

"Do you people ever give up?! It's four o'clock in the bloody morning! Some of us are try-"

"Spike. Shutup."

"Who is this?" Sneered the voice on the other end, which belonged to a flaxen-haired vampire with no manners.

"It's Xander." Surprised at how calm he was, Xander sighed to himself.

"Oh. Whadda you want?"

"Oh gee! Thanks for the 'hey how ya doin?' there Spikey! Where's Angel?"

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Xander said, irritation edging his voice as Spike wouldn't shutup.

"You didn't call the poof 'Deadboy' or 'Big-stupid-bloodsucking-dead-killing-growly guy.'"

"Spike, I don't have time for you stupid games. Now.. put him on."

Xander could practically hear Spike roll his eyes and hold the phone from his face. "PEACHES! PHONE!"

"Oh boy, no need to wake everyone else up." Muttered Xander sarcastically.

Spike groaned. "There awake. Sod off nancy boy. Hey Angel, mate, got a phone call from Xander eh?"

Confused, the brooding vampire yanked the phone from Spike's grip and put it to his ear. "Xander?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"How are you?" Asked Angel, trying to be as polite as possible, maybe strike up a conversation.

"Not too good. Listen, I have some news for ya."

When Angel didn't speak, nor make any sound, hence the non-breathing, Xander shuddered. Kind of creepy. He decided to continue.

"Earlier this morning, Buffy ..."

"Buffy?!"

"Yeah. She woke up. Then she kinda ... left."

"She's awake? Is she okay?!"

"So far, the doctors say she'll be fine, but then she took off... We were hoping, maybe since your closer than all of us, if you could try and find her? Until we get there? Plus we know how you feel..."

"Don't.. Uh.. Thanks. I'll see what I can do." Angel quickly slammed the phone down onto the cradle and walked out into the front room where Illyria stood against a wall, her arms crossed, Gunn on the sofa polishing a machete."

"I'm going away for a while."

"Why?" Asked Illyria blandly.

"Buffy woke up." His voice was almost inaudable, but they heard it.

Gunn stood and frowned. "What about her?" He asked nodding his head towards the closed metal door that led down to the basement.

"Only go down when you have to. Feed her. Do not go near the cage. Don't listen to her, she'll try to play with your minds."

In the darkened corner of the basement, sitting in the large steel cage that surrounded her, Faith listened to what was going on above her in the living room.

"So B's come back for a visit? Guess I need to.. sharpen up on my killing techiniques...."

**Mmm.. Review!!**


	3. Mommy?

**A/N: **Yay! I'm back. Sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy with practice and school etc... Okay, well thanks to my reviewers. Yay you! Keep reviewing, it feeds my hunger. Yummy. Oo and sorry if I screwed up Joyce's headstone. I don't remember her middle name so I made one up.

**Chapter 3 : Mommy?**

Buffy Summers walked briskly down the streets of Sunnydale barefoot in a hospital gown. Her hair was now reaching down her back and was a tangled mess. The twinkle her hazel gems once held was there no more, but confusion and uncertainty shown through. Everything looked the same to Buffy, except her old highschool.

It was gone.

'How is it gone? It wasn't gone before...' She thought to herself as she recalled the events four years before. Obviously the Mayor hadn't won because, well, Sunnydale was still here. Buffy wondered what happened to her friends, Faith, Giles, Angel...

The doctor had mentioned that her mother was dead. Dead. So final to Buffy. She tried not to think about it, telling herself that the doctors were wrong, lying to her.

The blonde slayer turned down Revello Drive towards her home. She stopped in front of the house she once called 'hers' to see a new red truck in the driveway and a small blue minivan behind it. Lights shown from the windows and shadows moved. Buffy smiled. Her mother must have bought a new car or she had friends over! That was it! It had to be...

Her pale knuckles pounded roughly on the white door as she felt a smile upturning her soft pink lips. The door slowly began to open to reveal a young woman, approximatley twenty-five standing in front of Buffy.

"Hello. Um, can I help you?" Asked the woman politley.

Buffy frowned. It wasn't her mother. "I.. Who lives here?" Her voice was still hoarse and worn from the tube slammed down her throat but Buffy bared the pain.

"Oh, I do. My husband and I, and our daughter. I'm Marissa Gauck." The woman held out her hand for Buffy to shake. Buffy did nothing of the sort. Her eyes traveled from Marissa's face to her hand, then back up.

"Buffy Summers." It sounded so drawled and fragile, like the words would break.

"Oh." Marissa put her hand back to her side and frowned. "You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Joyce, would you?" Buffy nodded blankly. "I'm terribly sorry..." Marissa eyed Buffy's gown and gave a questioning look but Buffy ignored it.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs.Gauck."

Buffy turned and walked down the steps of the porch, leaving a very confused Marissa Gauck at the door.

"I'm hungry damnit!" Faith screamed angrily from her place at the cell door. She held onto the bars tightly and sneered as Gunn slowly moved towards the cage.

"Yeah well if you don't shutup there, Rogue, You're gonna be hungry for a while." Gunn didn't take his eyes off of the pissed slayer. With one of those on your hands, you could be in a lot of trouble. Carefully, Gunn set the plate of vegetables and pork on the floor about six feet from the cage. He grabbed the stell pole on the hook near the wall and began to push the plate towards Faith.

She kneeled down on the floor and pulled her plate in the rest of the way. She sat like that as she picked at the food. "No milk? I need strong teeth and bones, honey."

Gunn set the pole back on it's hook and then shrugged. "You're on water. Remember? Maybe if you're good you can have some later, honey." He spat in a mocking tone.

"Have you fed her?" Came a sharp voice from the stairway. The blue vixen known as Illyria began slowly mounting the steps. She had her jaw set in a tight line and her eyes glued fiercley on the hungry slayer.

"Yeah. He fed me. Go away." Snapped Faith from her seat on the floor.

Illyria narrowed her eyes but then regained her control as she tilted her head to the side, eyeing Faith carefully. "Can I kill her? Slowly?"

Gunn rolled his eyes and stood back by Illyria. He slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shook his head. "Yo Blue, it's been a long time since Faith's been here and you ask the same thing every damn day. Do you expect me to change my answer? Or more along the lines of.. do you expect Angel to change his answer?"

"Where is the heroic vamp daddy anyway?" Faith asked with a mouthful of pork.

Illyria took a step forward but Gunn put a hand on her wrist to hold her back, although he probably couldn't stop her if he wanted to. "Let me go."

Gunn swiftly dropped her arm and Illyria stepped back into her previous position. Gunn shrugged. "Like you care. He's away."

Faith smirked and looked up from her plate. "Oh yeah? I hear his Barbie's gone back to walkin' and talkin'... did he need a good lay? I'm surprised he didn't take me up on my offer..."

Illyria made a sound that came out almost as a hiss and Gunn motioned his head towards the stairs. "We better get upstairs."

Buffy stood in the center of Restfield Cemetary staring at what was becoming part of her worst nightmare.

'That's what it is. A nightmare. Nightmare. It's not real. I'll wake up and I'll be in Angel's arms and my mom will be home and.. and..'

A single tear escaped the corner of Buffy's eye and then the waterworks began. Her knees gave out and she landed with a thud on the ground. Her arms enveloped the large grey stone made of marble and hugged it affectionatley.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She repeated her words over and over as sobs choked out of her body. Buffy was trembling and her entire body was shaking from the hysterical sobs.

"Mommy..." Her voice was a soft whisper that echoed through empty graveyard.

A tingle ran up her spine as a familiar sensation neared. A familiar being.

The strong arms engulfed her petite frame from behind and Angel pulled Buffy against him. Her slender, pale fingers ran over the enscription on the headstone.

**'Joyce Elizabeth Summers**

**Incredible Mother**

**A Strong Woman'**

"Mommy..." She repeated softly as she lay numbly in Angel's arms. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, whispering sweet nothings in her ear for comfort.

**Okay this chapter wasn't so long. But I wanted to write it. Review!!!**


	4. Anywhere

**A/N: **Sorry it's been SO damn long! I've been helping to plan my sister's wedding!!! is giddy I've also been so busy with my schoolwork and classes, etc... But don't worry! My chapters will now be coming up sooner and thanks to those reviews! It feeds the mind!!

Song is from Evanescence : Anywhere. I do not own it! I repeat, I do not own it!

**Chapter 4 : Anywhere **

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me _

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free _

Angel had been holding his beauty for a time unknown, holding her frail body as she shook and cried. What he did know though, was that it was almost sunrise, he could smell it.

The sobs wouldn't stop as hard as Buffy tried to make them discontinue. Angel didn't seem to mind. His shirt was damp and his muscles were tense from his position on the cold, graveyard ground for so long.

"Buffy, beloved, we need to go. The sun's almost up." He whispered softly against her ear.

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you _

_And at sweet night, you are my own _

The blonde Slayer sniffled and nodded solemnly, unable to speak. She let him lift her into his strong arms and carry her towards the street.

Her pale face snuggled tightly against his collar, taking in the intoxicating scent that was 'Angel'.

_Take my hand _

_We're leaving here tonight _

The walk home was silent. Angel didn't even know where he was going. Home. Buffy didn't have a home anymore and he sure as hell didn't. Not here at least.

Buffy had dozen off and Angel's brooding face was masking. He became deep in thought as he approached the doors to the mansion on Crawford Street.

It had been a long time since he had last been in there and he wasn't sure if some other off-the-street vamp had taken the place.

_There's no need to tell anyone _

_They'd only hold us down _

Angel gently manuevered so that he could open the door, hopefully, without waking Buffy. When the two entered, Angel took a few quick glances around the place.

From the thick layers of dust and dirt, the mansion was vacant. A relief to Angel.

The vampiric being entered his former bedroom and shook his head in disgust at the dust covered silk sheets that lined the four poster bed.

_So by the morning's light _

_We'll be half way to anywhere _

Buffy stirred slightly and Angel could tell she was waking up. He gently set her on her feet and she stumbled back, but grasped Angel's shoulders before she could fall.

"W-where are you going?" Her voice was hoarse from crying and her usually beautiful hazel eyes red and puffy.

"Shh... " He put a finger to her pouty lips and smiled a brilliant half smile. "I'm just going to change the bedding. Nobody's been here in a while."

_Where love is more than just your name _

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I _

Buffy nodded and watched her lover pull a set of black silk sheets from the third door down on the dresser. They were shiny and looked quite comfortable.

He swiftly changed the blankets and walked over to Buffy, pulling her against him. She hugged him back with full force, afraid he might disappear.

"Come with me." He asked softly.

_No one knows who we are there _

_All I want is to give my life only to you _

Buffy looked up at him with confused eyes. She pulled back a bit. "Where?"

He looked incredibley nervous for a moment but soon found his courage. "Buffy, come with me. Anywhere. Everywhere. I'll take you to Paris, Rome, all across Europe. We can go to Greece and... and wherever you want to go."

Buffy frowned. "Angel we can't just leave. I'm sure everyone's worried about us and ... and... Oh God Angel! Is everyone still alive? Are they all okay? I can't believe I didn't think about this before!"

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore _

_Let's run away, I'll take you there _

The slayer began to babble frantically. Angel grasped her hands in his and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes briefly.

"They're all fine. Xander and Anya are living in Las Vegas and Willow is still with Tara at the Hellmouth in Clevland. Giles is in England, working for the council."

Buffy raised her eyebrows and nodded. "I'm not even going to ask who Anya and Tara are at the moment. My mom's gone Angel. I don't know where to go. Where I belong. I'm so lost..."

_We're leaving here tonight _

_There's no need to tell anyone _

Angel smiled and squeezed her small hands in his large ones. They fit so perfectly.

"Then come with me, Buffy. I love you and you know that." He paused momentarily before asking very hesitantly, "D-Do you still love me?"

_They'd only hold us down _

_So by the morning's light _

Buffy's puffy eyes grew wide. "Yes." She answered without hesitation. "Angel, still, I don't know if we should just... leave."

Angel moved his hands to her waist and stroked lazy circles with his fingertips. "If you love me, come with me. Just to get away, Buffy."

_We'll be half way to anywhere _

_Where no one needs a reason _

Angel had never felt so alive. Although he was dead, this girl could make his heart skip a beat, metaphorically speaking.

For the past four years, Angel had been isolated, quiet, broody. He didn't speak much to anyone, blaming himself for Buffy's 'coma.

'If I had never said I was leaving... If only I had stayed with her... It was destiny. Now I'll never get my chance again...'

_Forget this life _

_Come with me _

He'd repeat the words in his head over and over until he finally started to believe them. The rest of the gang had tried to convince him that he couldn't have known, nor done anything to stop it.

"Okay."

_Don't look back, you're safe now _

_Unlock your heart _

That one soft word broke Angel from his reverie. "Okay?"

Buffy nodded and swallowed thickly. "I'll go with you, but you have to promise me that we'll call Giles and Willow and everybody..."

_Drop your guard _

_No one's left to stop you _

Angel immediatley agreed saying that it was for the best anyway. "Buffy, baby, you should rest. It's been a long day for you." He gestured towards the bed.

Silently, Buffy moved to the bed and slid beneath the covers. Her back was to Angel, staring at the wall blankly.

_Forget this life _

_Come with me _

Angel watched her for a few minutes, studying her breathing pattern, the way her body just lay there motionless.

"Angel?" The scratchy voice of his lover pulled him from his train of thoughts once again.

_Don't look back, you're safe now _

_Unlock your heart _

The way she said his name always made him jump. It sent shivers along his spine and tingles all over his body, from his head to toes.

Buffy slowly turned over on her opposite side so that she was facing Angel. Taking a deep breath, she tried to process her thoughts and word her question correctly.

_Drop your guard _

_No one's left to stop you now _

Angel raised his eyebrow expectantly. Whatever the blonde goddess had to ask him must be important if she was taking so much time to think it over.

"Buffy?" He asked softly. She lookd up at him and he suddenly realized that her body was terribly shaking.

_We're leaving here tonight _

_There's no need to tell anyone _

Her chin quivered immensley as she closed her eyes tightly, then re-opened them only to find herself staring into the deep pools of chocolate depths that had always captivated her.

"W-What happened t-to Faith?" It was no more than a whisper, a whisper that caused Angel to swallow harshly.

_They'd only hold us down _

_So by the morning's light _

"I'll tell you in the morning." He said softly.

Buffy knitted her eyebrows together and pulled a frown. "Promise me?"

Angel smiled softly and kissed her forehead again, stroking her hair behind her ear. "I promise, Buffy."

_We'll be half way to anywhere _

_Where love is more than just your name_

**REVIEW!!! ... Chapter 5 will be up soon!! CHAPTER 5: Ever wonder how the rogue slayer ever found herself in a cage? We'll be takin a trip to the past!**


	5. Rogue Slayer

**A/N: **M'kay so I didn't get as many reviews as I wish I did. hint hint Thanks Harry2 for reviewing lol...Here is the much awaited chapter where we find Faith and Illyria .....

**Chapter 5 : Rogue Slayer**

_Los Angeles_

Gunn moved the rag slowly over the machete, making sure not to miss a spot. There was a sudden bashing noise that caused the broad shouldered man to jump.

Before he could make it down into the basement, where the noise had sounded from, Wesley pushed himself in front of him. "Terribly sorry. Did you hear that or was it just me?" Asked the British ex-watcher.

Gunn nodded down into the basement. "Think Faith's trying to make scraps of her cell again?" He asked suggestivley.

When the two men had reached the bottom of the stairs, they both stopped. Wesley sighed irritabley and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. I believe that Illyria has decided to cause mass destruction and in the process, kill our hostage."

The brunette slayer sneered. "I ain't you're prisoner Wes, I'm just waitin around til you least expect it." She stood her back against the bars on the back of the cage.

Illyria snarled visciously at Faith. Her hands gripped the bars on the outside of the cage so hard that the steel began to bend inward a bit. Faith smirked as she watched the blue vixen.

"Yo, Big guy," She started, nodding towards Gunn, who was carefully trying to approach Illyria from behind. "... if Blue keeps this up, I won't hafta break outta this damn cell. She'll do it for me."

Illyria turned swiftly to face Gunn who jumped back in surprise. "She insists on antagonizing me to cause me mental pain. I have the sudden urge to torture her for endless days."

Faith snickered before Gunn could speak. "Yeah right. I can just picture that. You torturing me. Sorry, cutie, but I think that if you'd lay one hand on my pretty little face that I'd cut off your arm." Faith was stern and calm but it seemed to impress Illyria very little.

"I will rip out your spine and hang your decripting corpse as a trophy on my wall."

Faith's eyes widened but she quickly masked it with her I-can-kick-your-ass-any-day-of-the-week look. "Try it." She hissed out softly.

Illyria moved towards the cage again but Gunn grabbed her forearm. Wesley had also taken a step towards Illyria as the conversation had continued, if that's what you'd call a conversation.

Dark blue hair swished across Gunn's face as Illyria's large eyes turned to look at him. Her mouth was in a tight line and her jaw clenched. She tilted her head to the side lightly to look at him in a different perspective.

"Remove your hand."

Gunn nervously shook his head 'no'. He knew that if he let anything happen to Faith then he would probably get killed. If not by Angel, then by Faith herself.

"I had warned you, fecies stained mortal." Her arm was brought up and immediatley flung full force against Gunn's chin. He flew backwards against the wall.

Wesley rushed towards his friend in utter panic. He began to check the unconscious man for any permanent signs of injury, broken bones, etc..

Meanwhile, Illyria had begun to pull the bars apart within mere seconds. Faith found herself frightened for the third time in her life. The first being Kakistos, the second being when Buffy and she fought, and now, when Illyria was about to rip off her head.

"Get away from me bitch!" Shouted Faith as Illyria punched her across the jaw with a force that could have knocked a pure human on their ass.

"Quiet you foul-mouthed morsel of dirt." Illryia brought her fist up to hit Faith again but Faith was ready this time. She grabbed Illyria's fist and struggled to hold it back.

Illyria was extremley shocked at how much strength this small girl possessed. Faith lifted her leg and kneed Illyria in the stomach. She doubled over but quickly regained her composure. She moved swiftly to put her next hit on the slayer, but Faith had already moved behind Illyria.

From behind, Faith shoved Illyria hard against the bars and climbed through the small entrance in the bars, made by the blue vixen herself.

Wesley had been in the middle of tending Gunn, who was finally beginning to wake up, and watching the fight occur. He began to stand as Faith moved up the stairs.

Her body was deathly thin and she looked weak. She hadn't been able to train in years so that wasn't a surprise, but her agility was still grand.

By the time Wesley had reached the lobby, the front doors were swinging closed.

Faith was gone.

_Sunnydale, The Mansion_

Thick streams of sunlight woke Buffy from her sleep. It wasn't all too peaceful as nightmares and images of her past haunted her. Yet Angel always seemed to be there to comfort her, make everything okay again.

Within a few minutes, Angel entered the bedroom with a glass of water. "Sorry. There isn't really anything worth eating... We can pick something up tonight if you want."

Buffy downed the glass of water thankfully and nodded. A brief silence washed over the pair before Buffy finally got the courage to ask again.

"So... uh... what happened to F-Faith?" she stuttered out.

Angel began to pace, rubbing the bridge of his nose before kneeling in front Buffy. He lay his hands on her knees and frowned as he began to relive that day four years ago.

_Flashback_

_Giles rushed into the mansion as quickly as he could. His face was panicked and full of fear. Willow and Oz immediatley stood up to acknowledge him and whatever was so upsetting._

_"Giles?" Willow asked hesitantly. "What is it? What happened?"_

_The old watcher took many deep breaths to regain what was lost from his running. "It's.. It's Buffy, Willow. Sh-She was stabbed... by... by Faith. Faith put... her in...." Giles was interrupted by a raging, frantic redheaded Wicca._

_"WHAT?! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Is she okay?! She isn't dead right?! Ohmigosh Giles how did this happen?! Where is she?! What about Angel?!" Oz put a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder as she went throught her rambling._

_Giles sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, well Willow, if you had let me finish, I would have told you that she's been put into a coma... and... and they're not sure if she'll ever awaken." Giles felt himself on the bridge of tears. He took off his glasses and began to clean them on the hem of his sweater._

_"Wow." Oz said softly. This was alot to take in, for everybody. "I hate to be the one to point at the clock and all, but Angel's kind of dying. He needs Slayer blood."_

_Willow felt hot tears stream down her face but she refused to choke out so much as one sob. She wrang her hands and paced back and forth in front of the two men. _

_"There has to be an antidote or something! I mean, it can't JUST be ...." WIllow's eyes grew wide and she began to jump up and down. "Oh! Oh! I think I have an idea!"_

_Oz smiled. "Under different circumstances I would jump up and down too."_

_Giles looked at him funny but then turned his attention fully on Willow. "Well, Buffy's in a coma... so can't Angel take some of her blood?"_

_Giles glared. "Willow don't be silly. That's ridiculous."_

_Willow groaned. "But Giles..." She whined, wiping at her neverending tears. "Buffy would hate us forever if we let Angel die. We have to do something." _

_With a deep breath, Giles walked towards the kitchen. Oz and Willow both turned towards his moving body._

_"W-Where are you going?" She asked briskly. Giles turned and had a solemn look of sadness etched over his worn features._

_"To make a phone call."_

__

_It was about twenty minutes later that Giles erupted from behind the curtain that seperated a dying vampire from the rest of the house. _

_Willow was sitting on the side of the bed pressing a damp cloth to his forehead while Oz sat on the opposite side deep in thought. _

_"Pardon me, " Started Giles softly, hoping not to disturb Angel. "But I think I've found the cure. After twenty minutes of bargaining and threatening the council, they've finally given me the correct method, other than slayer blood, that can, hopefully, cure Angel."_

_Willow frowned. "But I thought that Wesley said the council wouldn't help under any circumstances... and hey! Can't they fire you for threatening stuff?"_

_Giles laughed softly. "Not when I threaten to uncover several secrets they wish for the world not to know. I also may have mentioned that when Buffy wakes up and finds her vampiric boyfriend dead, she would happily... gleefully even, rip all of their heads from their bodies and use their body parts for Christmas decorations."_

_Oz coughed a little loudly at the imagery and Angel stirred. His eyes slowly fluttered open. "B-Buffy?"_

_WIllow sighed. "He keeps calling me Buffy. He's done it like, a zillion times now." Oz nodded in agreement and Giles just knitted his eyebrows together. "Oz, I need you to pick up these ingrediants at the magick shop down on Lake, if you would?"_

_Oz nodded and took a thin sheet of paper from the elder watcher. "Sure." He pecked Willow on the cheek and headed out to his van._

__

_Willow continued to dampen the wash cloth against Angel's forehead as he woke every so often, calling her Buffy and telling her over and over that he was sorry. _

_Giles was on the other side of the room setting up a small table with herbs and books. A small bowl sat in the center with Giles tossing things about._

_Oz returned about half an hour later with a large brown paper bag full of herbs and essentials for the spell. Willow and Oz switched places so that Willow could perform the spell._

_She began to chant something in Latin while Giles sprinkled Belladonna and other things into the smoking bowl. _

_"Amahara de muela Oriox brystai va ci taijoh! Amahara de muela Oriox brystai va ci taijoh!" WIllow repeated the spell several times before Angel finally jolted from his place on the bed with a gasp, startling Oz so much that he jumped back._

_Giles smiled proudly as did Willow. He turned to Oz with his soft brown eyes and sighed. "Where did you ever find the Beta Root? I imagined it to be almost impossible to possess."_

_Oz shrugged. "Lady at the shop said she had just a little. No one ever asked for it."_

_Willow kneeled down in front of Angel. He was staring at them all with lost eyes. "Where's Buffy?" He asked gruffly._

_Giles closed his eyes and Willow just bit her bottom lip. "Angel... remember when Faith hit you with that poisen arrow?" At his brief nod she continued. "... well the only cure we could find, at first, was the blood of a slayer."_

_Angel's eyes narrowed. "She went to kill Faith." He said softly in realization. "Did she succeed?"_

_Willow wouldn't meet his eyes. She stared at the floor like it had suddenly become immensley entertaining. "WILLOW! Where is she?! What happened?!" He asked in a panicked tone._

_The red head became frightened at his tone of voice. "She.. she... was stabbed. Faith stabbed her. She's at the hospital. Angel, she's in a coma. They... the doctors don't think she's gonna wake up... ever."_

_Angel growled and stood abruptly from the bed. He stood so fast that Willow fell backwards on the floor._

__

_The bar smelled of stale smoke and much alcohol. Angel didn't need to breath to know that the place was deathly. Of course Faith would be here._

_Angel had checked every bar, hangout, drughouse... anywhere Faith might be, from Sunnydale to San Francisco. His current stop was a small private bar in downtown L.A. _

_It had been two months since Buffy went into a coma and two months that Angel had spent searching to wreak his revenge on the brunette slayer._

_A tall man with broad shoulders and a buzz cut stepped in front of Angel. "Name?" _

_Angel sighed. He hated having to go through this ID shit. "Angel."_

_"Angel..."_

_"Angel. That's it." The vampire had no idea why he was even answering considering he knew he wasn't even on the damn list._

_The man frowned and shook his head as his eyes scanned the paper in front of him. _

_"Sorry man, your not on the list. Good try though. By the way, Angel, nice name." The man chuckled as he picked on Angel's name._

_Bad idea._

_Angel brought his palm upward to connect with the man's nose. The guy fell backwards and touched the blood that streamed down to his lips. _

_"Faith here?"_

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"Damnit! Your pretty brave for someone who's about to get their eyes ripped out of their sockets."_

_With one hand covering his now broken nose and the other up in surrender, the man scoffed. "Okay! Okay! She's in the back room. Be careful. No one knows what goes on back there."_

_Angel stepped over the doorman easily and walked down the long hallway until he reached the last wooden door. He pushed open the door with force so that it slammed hard against the wall behind it._

_Approximatley six men, mid-thirties, surrounded a circular table with cards in their hands and cigars in their mouths. _

_Faith was standing in front of the man near the left of the table, proceeding in a lap dance._

_Angel rolled his eyes. "Faith."_

_Faith grinned and licked her lips seductivley. "Hey big guy, how ya holdin' up? Your big bitch barbie wake up yet?"_

_A low growl erupted from his throat as he sustained from hitting her in front of all these men who watched with amused, drunken eyes._

_"Not yet. But she will. How are ya Faith? Livin life to the fullest, I see." He said sarcastically, sliding his hands in his coat pockets._

_Faith sneered followed by a scoff. "I'm five by five, some days four by five but I'm still livin'. Awake at least."_

_Angel bit his tongue, eyeing each man in the room. None of them seemed sober or able to fight, so he figured it'd be best if he didn't do too much damage..._

_While he was distracted, Faith punched him hard across the jaw. "Damn did that just bring me up a notch."_

_Angel grimaced. "Yeah well I'm about to take you down a couple." He threw his fist towards her face but she caught it and pushed it back against him while kneeing him just above the groin. He yelped in pain but quickly pushed the searing pain aside and yanked her head backwards by her hair._

_His face was mere inched from hers. "You hurt the girl I love. Therefore, I hurt you."_

_Faith head bunted him causing him to stumble back a few feet. He touched his forehead. Both were completley unaware of the men in the room watching with an intent gaze._

_"I don't think you get it yet, Angel. Hurting me isn't going to solve anything, just gonna make your life a bit more complicated." She threw a roundhouse kick that knocked him against the wall._

_Angel moved so that he was sideways to her and elbowed her against the chin. "Oh yes it will. I have this built up anger inside me and my therapist says I need to find a way to release it."_

_"Violence isn't the answer to anything." She retorted cheekily._

_"Tell that to the pyschotic idiot who stabbed my girl and put her in a coma." _

_Faith was silent. She just glared with a menace that could freeze over hell, two times. She finally spoke. Her voice was filled with venom and hate. "If she's such an idiot then why isn't she the one lying in the hospital bed with a stab wound in her gut?"_

_The fight continued. Angel and Faith danced around eachother with few words. Each blow was blocked by the other, each hit was manuevered against the other. Angel had Faith pinned against the card table. By now, all six men had backed up against the wall in fear then made their way as quickly as possible to the door._

_It was down to the end. Faith and Angel._

_His face formed into it's vampiric demon, hoping to intimidate the slayer but Angel should have known that it wouldn't have worked. She was a slayer for Christ's sake!_

_Angel dug his fangs across her throat in warning. She immediatley shutup and stopped struggling, afraid he was gonna bite her._

_He didn't. _

_Instead, Angel took this oppurtunity to grab Faith's wrists and hold them tightly together. With his free hand, he reached up to the chandelier and ripped it from it's hook on the ceiling. He broke off the long dangling chain and tightly wrapped it around her wrists._

_"I hate you! Damnit! Let me go! I'm gonna fucking kill you!! You bastard!" She screamed as he lifted her over his shoulder and headed out the back door, not wanting to deal with the people in the front._

_Faith continued to kick and scream while Angel limped, sporting quite a few new bruises and a set of broken ribs. Yay him! As he set Faith down in the backseat of his GTX, Angel gave her a forceful punch that knocked into the oblivion of unconsciousness._

_End Flashback_

Buffy had a look of horror cross her features. "Y-You put her in a cage?!"

Angel nodded with his head bowed low. "Buffy, I wasn't gonna let her get away with what she did to you. I spent two months after the Acension searching for her. I knew I couldn't kill her... even though I wish I would have. I knew I couldn't so I had to do something with her."

Swallowing, Buffy nodded silently. "Is she still there?"

Angel raised his questioning gaze to meet her eyes. He nodded. Buffy licked her suddenly very dry lips and closed her eyes briefly.

"I wanna see her, Angel."

Abruptly, Angel stood to his feet shaking his head vigorously. "No Buffy. Your not strong enough to go anywhere yet and your still confused. It would be a dangerous move. She'd try to play with your mind, your emotions."

"Angel! You're doing it again! You're trying to make decisions for me. Wasn't this what almost ruined us at graduation?! So stop now before it happens again."

He was silent. So was she.

They were both startled when Angel's cell phone rang.


	6. Save Me

**A/N: **The song used in this chapter is by Fair Warning called Save Me. I do not own it and don't claim to.

**Chapter 6 : Save Me**

__

_Like the rivers that don't know_

_Where they're flowing_

Faith ran and she continued to run for what seemed like enless hours. In every moment she would look back to make sure that her captors hadn't followed her.

They hadn't.

__

_Like the free birds who don't care_

_Where they're going_

She knew that it would be only a matter of time before they hunted her down and captured her once again but she didn't seem to care at the moment.

All that mattered now was getting far, far away from that place. From those people.

She felt so lost, like she didn't belong. But then again, she didn't, right? Faith had no home, no family, nobody to love.

Faith had always been turned away, thrown out to the dogs.

Her mahogany hair blew behind her in the chilly breeze, whipping against the pale skin on the back of her neck when she turned her head.

__

_It's been a long time I lost control_

_Hear the cry of a left alone soul_

The sun had just risen minutes before and Faith had to squint at the sight. She hadn't seen the sun in over three years, not counting the small streaks that glistened in from the barred window of the basement.

It was beautiful. The golden orb was rising over the treetops, telling the world to wake up, to start a new day.

__

_For the first time in a many years_

_I'm listening_

_To the words that all the wise man_

For the first time in a while Faith didn't know what to do. Each day had been the same for the longest time.

She would sit in the cage all night and plan what she would do to all the bastards that weren't in the cage when she got out.

Then come morning Gunn would bring her food then leave. He would re-enter at lunch and feed her again.

Once in a while Illyria would have a little heart to heart with Faith, telling her of all qualities that she possessed that were wrong, how she was missing peices of her mortal mind.

__

_Have been saying_

_All these answers they all might be true_

_But give me reason to start something new_

Wesley would sit and talk to her once in a while when Angel wasn't around. She liked Wes. He was such a pushover and she loved him.

He would tell her of the cases that the A.I team were working on and she would give him her input. He was the only one out of the bunch that didn't think she was completley loco.

__

_Ooh this lonely road_

_We're riding for much too long_

_Longing and searching we keep going on_

_Through the night_

Now, Faith had time. She had freedom. She could do whatever she wanted and...

'Damn!' she thought to herself as she continued to run, slowing her pace trying to catch her breath. 'Never realized how much it would hurt to run like that after... well... so much time.'

Faith cracked her neck and her knuckles and began to stretch a bit. All of her muscles were tight and sore but she knew that if she didn't get her strength back she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight against the others.

__

_Come save me tonight_

_Be my guiding light_

_In these times of despair_

_Take the chance if you dare_

Her mouth was so dry. She was so thirsty. Her clothes were torn and battered but she really didn't seem to care. Her stench was almost standable by now, to her at least.

At the beginning of her lock-up, Fred had attempted to sponge bathe her or let her do it herself, but Faith was so pissed off at the time she wouldn't let the southern cowgirl near her.

__

_Come save me tonight_

_And walk by my side_

_Be the stars be the sun_

Faith sat down on a park bench and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her arms. She wondered where Angel was right now.

'Probably with B.'

Even though Faith had stabbed Buffy and basically ruined hers and everyone else's lives, she still felt kinda bad about it.

Faith laughed to herself at how pathetic that sounded in her mind.

__

_And be my kingdom come_

_Come save me tonight_

_Come and save me tonight_

Buffy. She always wanted to be Buffy. Buffy had the friends, the watcher, the mother, the boyfriend.

The boyfriend. Angel. She had Angel. Faith didn't inparticularly want Angel but someone like him. Someone who would hold her and let her cry. Someone who would make sure that she was okay even if nothing happened.

Someone to tell her that he loved her no matter what and would always be there for her, forever.

Someone that she could trust and someone who would die for. Someone who she would be willing to die for.

__

_There are times it's really hard_

_To hide emotion_

_But believe me girl this truly is devotion_

_Maybe someday all chains will be gone_

_Maybe someday we'll walk in the sun_

Things weren't that simple. Someone like that wasn't just gonna waltz up to her and sweep her off her feet.

It took time. It took eternity.

It took Angel two hundred and some years to find his love.

Buffy.

__

_Come a time when rivers know_

_Why they are flowing_

_Come a time when free birds know_

People were now beginning to wake up to start their days, go to work. Faith knew she couldn't openly rob a store to get some clothes now. It was light out and people would see her.

Plus, she would be leading the A.I. team straight to her if she was so open about it.

No. She needed to lay low for a while.

__

_Come a time when rivers know_

_Why they are flowing_

_Come a time when free birds know_

_Where they are going_

_Don't you think that solution is near_

_Say the one word that I want to hear_

Faith stood and slowly began to make her way down the street toward the small church on Wrake Street.

The church was very small with a long steeple at the top. It was a pale white colour and looked empty.

Faith sighed. 'Great. Empty joint to crash in.'

__

_Ooh this lonely road_

_We're riding for much too long_

_Longing and searching we keep going on_

_Through the night_

When Faith opened the door and entered she found herself standing in the aisle lined by pews on either side.

A nun was at the end of the aisle on her knees, her head bowed. She was muttering under her breath. In front of her was a large statue that she was praying to.

__

_Come save me tonight_

_Be my guiding light_

_In these times of despair_

_Just take the chance if you dare_

Faith gave a soft cough, feeling kinda bad about interrupting her prayer. The nun stood abruptly and turned to Faith with a smile on her elderly face.

"Hello, child. Oh dear what happened!" She said noticing how Faith's ensamble was in distress and her frame was extremley thin. Sure Angel fed her, it didn't mean she ate.

__

_Come save me tonight_

_And walk by my side_

_Be the stars be the sun_

Faith covered her stomach protectivley by crossing her arms. "Uh, just thought I'd stop by. I ain't really got no place else to go." Her voice was raspy from dryness.

The nun immediatley took Faith's hand and led her to a back room where there were cots lining the wall and a sink. Some more doors lined the opposite walls but Faith didn't ask wher they led to.

__

_And be my kingdom come_

_Ooh come save me tonight_

_Tonight_

"Poor thing. I'm Mother Beth. My dear child, what's happened to you?" Asked the nun as she got Faith a glass of water from the sink.

Faith greedily gulped it down. "Uh... Listen, I'm tired. You think I could just crash here for the night Beth?"

The nun frowned at the not-so-good explanation but nodded. "First let's get you into some clean clothes."

__

_Come save me tonight_

_Be my guiding light_

_In these times of despair_

_Just take the chance if you dare_

Faith let the nun choose her clothes. She really didn't have much of a choice anyway. It was a pair of grey sweatpants and a white turtleneck longsleeved shirt. Faith grimaced but trudged to the bathroom.

She showered for a long time before coming out. She felt like she hadn't had a shower in months... which she hadn't.

When Faith emerged from the bathroom, she noticed that Mother Beth had gone to her quarters down the stairs.

__

_Come save me tonight_

_And walk by my side_

_Be the stars be the sun_

_And be my kingdom come_

As Faith lay in her cot that night she had trouble sleeping. Thoughts that plagued her mind made her restless.

What was she going to do now?

__

_Come save me tonight_

_Save me, tonight..._

****

****

**REVIEW!! PLZZZZ**


	7. Crazy Faith

**A/N: **Yay to those of you who reviewed!!! This chapter might be a little short so sorry about that but I figured I needed to get it out of the way. I DID have it halfway written when my computer decided it didn't like me and wanted to restart itself. :( This song is called 'Crazy Faith' by Alison Krauss. I don't own it. WOW! Quite a few reviews. Lol.

? Illyria did still take over Fred. Wouldn't have it any other way. XD Cordelia... heh... I have plans for our dearest Cordy. (( I don't like her much. Should be fun. ))

Godessa39 -Faith and Buffy well.. .I wont give anything away but believe me, they will both come out alive.

ka-mia2286 : In order? Lol can't tell you, Buffy is well...read it! Lol. Rest of the gang will find out, besides Willow, will find out in about.. two more chapters. Wes is not gone lol and I doubt he'll be willing to help her, but I think I know someone who can... Thanks for the review XD

jayjay88 - Buffy is trying to regain all of her power. I mean she has it but it's kind of old and she wants to.. warm it up if ya know what I mean. And believe me, she will XD

OMG! Lol I dunno if any of you noticed, besides ? but lol I accidentally wrote Fred in here! Nobody told me! I will FIX IT!!

**Chapter 7: Crazy Faith**

_Sunnydale_

Angel had refused to speak to Buffy about the phone call he had recieved and it angered her of course. She argued about how he didn't trust her enough to tell her.

"Trust is not the issue here Buffy, it's just something that would worry you and you don't need to worry."

Buffy just folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Angel if you don't tell me I'm going to... never ever talk to you again."

He laughed.

It had been a long while since Buffy had heard her former lover laugh like that and it sounded like heaven. She smiled.

Suddenly, Angel pulled his cellular phone from his duster pocket and handed it to Buffy. "Call Willow. Her numbers in there. I'm sure she's been anxious to talk to you."

Buffy's eyes grew wide. "Angel I don't know if I--" He silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Shh... Just call her. Let her know you're okay."

Silently, Buffy nodded and watched Angel's retreating back as he left the room. She flipped open the phone and began to scan the numbers in the phone book. When she saw 'Willow Rosenburg' she clicked the small button and listened to the annoying ringing.

It rang several times before it finally picked up.

_I lit my love and watched it burn_

_Asking nothing in return, _

_except the lessons I've been learned_

_Holding crazy faith_

Willow had practically jumped out of the shower when the phone had rang. She wrapped herself in her fluffy blue robe that reached her knees and put her hair up in a towel.

The answering machine had just picked up when she grabbed the phone from the cradle. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello???" She asked again. Just when she was about to hang up there was a meek 'hi' on the opposite end.

"Buffy?! Is that you?! Ohmigods! Are you okay? Where are you? Did Angel find you? I miss you so much! I wished you would have called sooner and ohmigods when do I get to see you?!"

Buffy giggled at her best friends babbling. "Willow?" The redhead noticed how hoarse Buffy's voice was but chose to ignore it. "It's me. I'm fine. I'm at the mansion. Yes, Angel found me. I miss you too, Willz. I've been a little preoccupied, sorry. I don't know when I'll see you."

Willow grinned at the sound of Buffy's voice. Unshed tears shone brightly in her emerald eyes. "Gods Buffy, it's been too long. What took you so long to wake up?!" She joked.

Buffy sniffled on the opposite end of the line and Willow could tell her best friend was crying. "I'm sorry Buffy! I didn't mean to upset you! I just--"

There was a laugh. "No Willz, you didn't upset me. I've just missed talking to you like this. It has been four years. Well for you. For me it seems like... an hour... maybe two." Sniffle.

"So have you and Angel talked? I know he's been a total brood machine since you've been in a coma. He hardly talks to anyone. Ever. He basically isolated himself from the outside world. I called him a few times to make sure he was okay but he never really spoke."

Buffy frowned at Willow's description of Angel. "I didn't know. He's been very in a very Chatty Kathy mood though. He tells me of the monsters he's fought since I've been gone and tries to fill me on what's going on in everyone's lives, but I don't think he's so sure himself. How's Giles? I'm gonna call him later..."

Willow smiled softly to herself. "He's good. I talked to him earlier actually. He called to see if you had checked in yet. He seemed so worried... not that I don't understand why. He's in England but he said he'll be on the first flight he can get to Sunnydale and so will I. I'm sure Xand--"

"NO!" The small blonde interrupted. Willow held the phone away from her ear for a moment. "I mean... Willow you need to call Giles and have him cancel his flight. Wait. Don't. I will. You need to call Xander though. Angel and I are going away for a while.. Just us, I mean. I promise I'll keep in touch and I'll see you soon. I better go. I love you, Willz."

"But Buff--" Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep "I love you too."

_I've been touched by that bright fire,_

_Down to the root of my desire_

_While the smoke it rises higher _

_Holding crazy faith_

Faith watched as the buildings and trees went by. Everything seemed like a blur and she couldn't escape her thoughts. She thought of devious plans of how to torture Angel and his bitch for endless days.

She smirked that evil smirk of hers that could freeze ice and then hit her head against the back of the seat as the bus came to a slow.

'Welcome To Sunnydale!'

Faith stepped off the bus as they pulled into the small bus station. She looked around and shook her head.

"Home sweet as hell."

The brunette made her way down several streets and stopped in front of a small shoppe she recognized as the one Cordelia had worked in during her senior year.

She twisted the doorknob. Locked.

"Figures."

In one swift move, Faith had slammed her elbow down against the knob, sending it toppling to the sidewalk with a clang. She smirked and pushed open the now unlocked door. The store was dim, lit only by moonlight and Faith didn't find anything appealing until the back.

She looked down at the penny loafers she was wearing, courtesy of Mother Beth. Her sweater was white and her sweatpants were a bit big. She grimaced and pulled the first thing she could find of the rack. To her appeal was much leather and silk.

At the end of her spree, Faith had decided on a pair of classic chocolate brown leather pants and a black satin crop top. She wore black combat boots that were a bit too big but not enough to bug her. She smoothed down the shirt in the mirror and grinned.

"Well I'll be damned...Now ta find my slaughter victims."

_Your not asking if I love this man,_

_I know you don't._

_You don't believe you can_

_Yet I've seen love open like a dancers fan_

_It's crazy I know but my faith says so_

_It tells me._

Spike held his head in his hands and shook it in confusion. "You let her get out?! How the bloody fuck did you let her get out?!"

Gunn just frowned and gave a small shrug while Wesley stood quietly, avoiding all eye contact, with his hands in his pockets. Illyria stood in front of Spike, tall and proud.

"The unstable Slayer angered me."

Spike rolled his eyes but soon smirked. "Angel's gonna kill you... " He said in a sing-song voice.

Gunn nodded. "He already knows. Wes called him earlier and believe me Peroxide, he wasn't happy."

Wesley was scanning through something on the computer, his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Nope. No killings yet. I don't think she's struck."

"Struck? She's bloody psychotic! She doesn't struck she KILLS!" Spike said in exasperation.

"Strike." Wesley corrected him meekly.

"Oh whatever!" With a groan, Spike looked at each face, finally meeting Illyria's darkened eyes.

"You do not care. You only wish to harm the Slayer."

"Which one?" Chirped in Gunn from his position against the desk. Illyria didn't even bother to aknowledge him with a glance.

She simply answered, "The one his heart desires."

Spike raised an eye as if she was crazy. "Are you crazy?!" He asked in a rhetoric tone. "I don't love a bloody slayer. I love to kill them, but I don't fancy a shag with one, pet."

"I see it. Inside of you. It swirls in a mix of love and pure hatred."

"I don't care enough about her to hate her, love."

Spike quickly made an exit of the room, tired of this conversation. He stepped outside on the front steps and lit a cigarette. He took a drag and flicked it, watching the glowing embers hit the floor.

_Am I an old fool for hanging love?_

_Would I be a fool to be long gone?_

_When has a daylight gone to dawn?_

_Oh my crazy faith_

_The questions will not let me sleep_

_Answers buried way to deep_

_At the bottom of our loveless game_

_Made by crazy faith_

"Teach me."

Angel furrowed his dark brow in confusion. "What?"

"I said teach me. If Faith is out I need to remember how to fight. I need to beat her."

Angel suddenly regretted telling Buffy about Faith, but her begging and ignoring him was just too much. He needed her to listen to him. He needed her to trust him. So he told her and she took it just as he thought she would.

Fear at first was what he saw, then she masked it with the Slayer.

The Slayer who was itching to come outside and play.

"Buffy, I'm not going to fight you."

She shrugged and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail as they entered the dusty training room of the mansion. Thick layers of the dust were everywhere except for the mat. It was only thinly coated. She stepped onto it and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't fight me. Teach me."

_Your not asking if I love this man,_

_I know you don't._

_You don't believe you can_

_Yet I've seen love open like a dancers fan_

_It's crazy I know_

_But my faith says so_

_It tells me_

_Love your loose and loose your love_

_Let the hope fly from the glove_

_Do not search the skys above_

_Search your crazy faith_

So they danced. Each blow was blocked by the other and each hit was thrown in a perfect pattern. A synchronized dance that would captivate anyone watching.

The dance of the soul. The mate. They circled and gave small predatory noises before aiming to injure the other. A hit here, a kick there, all would end in the final peice. The masterpiece that was Buffy and Angel.

The blonde threw a roundhouse kick towards Angel, sending him down to the ground. She pounced on him like a cat with a grin on her face, her arms pinning his above his head.

They were both breathing heavily, panting for air, although Angel wasn't sure why, since he didn't breath.

"Game over. You loose." She breathed softly against his ear. It tickled and he smirked.

Buffy climbed off of him and stood, offering a hand which he gratefully took.

"I need to go feed. I have some uh.. blood in the kitchen. Why don't you stay and work on the punching bag?" Angel was always a little uncomfortable discussing his feeding with Buffy. She simply nodded and moved off to the side where she began pummel the punching bag.

_Love is lightening_

_Love is ice_

_It only strikes the lucky twice_

_One so you will know the price_

_One for crazy faith_

_Your not asking if I love this man,_

_I know you don't._

_You don't believe you can_

Buffy threw another kick to the punching bag. She wiped the sweat from her brow and continued to hit. When she stopped, she walked to the small table and unwrapped her hands.

A breeze blew over her shoulders. 'I didn't open the window...' she thought to herself.

When Buffy turned around the close the window a fist found her face with ease, sending Buffy stumbling back a few paces.

Faith cracked her knuckles then her neck with a grin.

"Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty. How ya doin' B?"

_Yet I've seen love open like a dancers fan_

_It's crazy I know_

_But my faith says so..._


	8. The Enemy Or The Friend

**A/N : **Yay to you reviewers whom I love so much! I got bunches of good feedback which just made my birthday so much better. ((even though it's not for another... five days!!! )) I used a little of the dialogue from certain episodes of Buffy that happened to have Buffy/Faith convo in it.

Everytime I go to write a new chapter I find a song that fits SO perfect. Lol so if There are songs in like, every chappie, sorry and still love me!!! Im addicted XD. This is a mix of different songs that fit really neatly with the story. Heh, I just said 'neat'... ly. Okay well there are songs by Slayer, Pennywise and other bands that I do not claim to own. Ever. Ever...

**Chapter 8 : The Enemy or The Friend?**

_Now as the days are becoming much more shorter_

_Your journey is slowly reaching the end_

_Cold wind reminds you of me_

_As you crawl on this frozen soil_

Buffy stared wide-eyed at the dark haired girl that she hadn't seen it what felt like a lifetime. She gulped. Hard. "W-What do you want, Faith?" She asked softly as she touched her jaw for any damage.

None.

Looks like the whole 'Slayer's don't bruise easily' thing was still in tact. Good.

Faith shrugged. "To hurt you. What else could be so appealing to my appetite?"

"Naked men?" Buffy asked cockily with a raise of her eyebrow. "What else could a slut want?"

Faith sneered and began to circle her opponent. Buffy did the same, circling Faith with a glare imprinted on her beautiful features. They looked menacing, both ready to attack, both ready to kill.

"Where's your fanged lover? Prince Charming not come to save the fucking day yet?" She asked with venom leaking through each word. Buffy smirked and stopped circling, setting her hands innocently on her hips.

"You mean the one who looks like he's gonna rip out your jugular and use it as a straw any second?"

Faith turned swiftly to see a very pissed off Angel standing in game-face behind her. He was about six feet away and face clenching his fists to calm himself down. A low, deep growl erupted from his throat as he watched the two carefully.

"Yo, tall, dark, and broody, ya gonna join in on the fun? We could have a whole hell of a good time. You 'n' me? Ya know what they say, save a horse - ride a cowboy... or in this case, vampire." She gave him an appreciative look as she thought about the things she could do to that deluctable body.

Before she knew what had happened, Faith felt an elbow jab against her nose and then a nail scratch against her eye. Damn, everything was fuzzy now in her left eye.

Buffy stood with her face in a resolved look. "No undressing my boyfriend with your eyes. No having kinky thoughts about my boyfriend. And no, I repeat, no making sexual remarks like that about my boyfriend in front of me... or him."

Faith squinted and gritted her teeth. "And why the fuck not?!"

Buffy smiled cheekily. "Because that just gives me one more reason to kick your ass."

Faith punched Buffy and Buffy stumbled back. She quickly recovered and kicked Faith hard in the abdomen, sending Faith onto the small couch that sat in front of the fireplace.

Angel looked like he was ready to get Buffy out of there and snap Faith's neck, or something along those lines, but instead he stood watching Buffy beat the hell out of the brunette slayer.

"Tell me Faith, have you been a bad girl? Have you been acting a little... " She put her index finger to the side of her head and twirled it around. "... psychotic?"

_Life filled with hate_

_I am leaving the scars_

_That make you bleed_

_The blood red tears_

Faith's chesnut eyes had turned a deep black of pure fury. "I hate you." She said through clenched teeth. She reached her feet and attempted to lunge at Buffy, knocking the small blonde hard on top of the wooden coffee table.

"Ow!" Buffy yelped. She looked up into the dark pools and smiled, ignoring the pain. "Good."

Faith frowned in confusion. "Don't you hate me? You're supposed to hate me!" Her breathing was becoming erratic and unsteady. The dark haired slayer was beginning to hyperventilate.

"I don't hate you Faith. You just kinda annoy me with the whole 'I'ma kill you' gig."

Buffy shoved Faith off of her and jumped to her feet. Angel had wrapped one arm around Faith's small neck and had the other around her torso, holding her to him with a hard enough grip to bruise even a slayer.

Faith gasped for air and struggled while watching Buffy move towards her. "Angel do something."

Angel's brow furrowed in confusion. "What? What do you mean?" He asked while still holding a squirming Faith.

"Angel! If you don't do something I think I'm going to kill her..."

With a nod, Angel squeezed hard against Faith's air passage and let it close. He watched as Faith went limp in his arms. His dark eyes moved to his love with a concerned expression.

_Now coldness reaches your flesh_

_And frost creeps into your heart_

_Again I drift to my past life so fake, so wrong_

_I am the creation of lies what you told_

_And I'm feeding the pain I never reach for_

The flaxen-haired vampire stood on the front steps outside their building with his cell phone in his hand. He listened as Angel gave him instructions and nodded.

"Right... Yea... Got it... Sorry to hear that, mate... Right then...." He hung up and slid the phone into his pocket. When Spike entered the apartment again he found Gunn sitting on the couch with Wesley talking to Illyria about something that wasn't audible.

"Peaches just called--"

"Peaches?" Gunn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Spike nodded and managed to say with a serious face, "Yeah, that's what he likes me to call him when we're at a shag, ya know?"

Gunn gave a loud cough and just looked away. Spike gave him an incredulous look. "Can't you take a bloody joke? I'm a funny guy, I should be laughed at... Well... laughed with..."

Wesley and Illyria had both turned their attention to Spike now. Wesley noticed how uncomfortable the three looked and frowned. "Alright, so Angel called and what did he say? Hmm Spike?"

"Peroxide!" Yelled Gunn loudly causing Spike to un-zone. He pulled a pack of cheap cigarettes from his duster pocket and lit one up.

"He said that our little vixen has paid them a visit. She and Blondie played tag for a while until Blondie decided either Angel had to do something or our little Faithy would be dead..."

"Doesn't bother me any." Muttered Gunn.

Illyria twisted her head a bit to look at Gunn with narrow eyes. "If she is to die, she shall die from my victorious hands ripping out each vein from her mortal body."

Gunn swallowed harshly and nodded. "Right."

Spike sighed exasperatedly. "As I was saying, something's wrong with Buffy. She's in shock 'bout something. I wasn't really listening. I'm takin' Blue and we're gonna go get Red and then see Peaches and Blondie."

Gunn blinked. "Blue, Red, Peaches, Blondie, Useless, and Black? Do all your nicknames come from your stupidity?"

Spike nodded. "You forgot Captain Forehead and Smurf."

Illyria hissed. "I am not what you useless humans call 'Smurf'!"

Gunn shrugged. "See? She resents that."

Wesley rolled his eyes and just walked into his office.

"Yo English! Where ya goin?!" Called Gunn behind him.

_Life filled with hate_

_I am leaving the scars_

_That make you bleed_

_The blood red tears_

Angel rubbed Buffy's shoulders gently as she sat at the edge of the bed in the mansion. She faced the wall with her eyes glued onto the dark stone that surrounded her. She hadn't moved in minutes and she wouldn't speak.

"Buffy, tell me what's wrong. What's going on?" Angel knew he needed to break through this barrier of silence before he could help.

She seemed like a doll. She didn't move, didn't speak, didn't do anything but stare. Stare at blank nothingness that led to somewhere only Buffy saw.

Her eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears and she didn't even bother to blink them away.

"Buffy you need to talk to me. I can't help you unless you do."

"There's nothing to talk about." She said softly. If it wasn't for his vampric hearing, Angel wouldn't have heard it at all.

He had set the unconscious Faith on the couch after tieing her hands and legs together so she couldn't escape if and when she woke up.

_Well it comes as no surprise don't you realize_

_You cant back up deceit with more sad alibis_

_Cause you never are to blame driving you insane_

_Cause when your words are gone the damage still remains_

Dark bluish black hair whipped across Spike's face as he and Illyria got off the plane. It wasn't too long of a ride to Cleveland but it was still a while to put up with the annoying blue-haired woman that walked in front of him.

"We're goin' to Willow's house. 'Member what I said, pet? No burning her at the stake and no hittin'."

Illyria frowned indignantly. "I will not obey, you lower species of vampiric stature. You disgust me."

Spike shrugged. "Right. So, ready?" He asked opening the rental car door. Reluctantly, Illryia climbed inside, not once taking her eyes from Spike. He gave her the 'are-you-completley-insane-AND-blue-or-is-it-just-me?' look which she ignored.

It wasn't more than an hour later that Spike pulled the car to a halt in front of a quaint, blue house. It was small but looked

Willow-ish. There was a light on in the front room and in one of the back windows.

Spike opened the door for Illyria and helped her out.

"Thank you."

"I am the gentleman." He said with a smirk that could knock a girl off her feet. He then led Illyria to the front porch and knocked on the door.

After a minute the door's lock sounded and then it opened a crack. When a young girl with a pretty face and long dirty blonde hair opened the door, she smiled shyly at Spike and Illyria. She opened it a little further to allow them in.

"Y-You must b-be Sp-Spike and Ilyria. I, I'm T-Tara." She stuttered out.

Illyria took no time to step inside of the house and look around, ready to make bland comments. Spike stood outside waiting for an invitation. Tara looked at him expectantly.

"Uhh.. I kind of need to be invited.."

Tara's eyes widened for a moment and then she nodded. "Right.. Right Um, w-would you like.. to- to come in?"

Spike entered with a nod. "Thanks. Where's Red?"

Tara frowned then smiled in understanding. "Oh! You mean Willow. She'll be down in a few minutes. She was getting dressed from her shower."

Tara seemed to be okay when talking about Willow. Spike could tell the two were really in love. The look in Tara's eyes at the name of Willow and the way her voice was confident and strong. She was happy.

Illryia ran her fingers inspectingly over a sketch of two lovers embracing eachother. "It gives of warmth and love. I dislike it."

A perky redhead came rushing down the stairs pulling a brush through her damp hair. She wore a pair of worn jeans that weren't exactly tight but they weren't baggy and a green sweater that brought out her eyes. She smiled at the sketch.

"Angel drew it. He said he couldn't hold on to it anymore and wanted to throw it away, but I insisted on keeping it."

Spike looked thoroughly impressed. "Peaches drew this? It's bloody brilliant." Spike said in admiration.

Willow nodded as she, too, admired the sketch, her arms folded over her arms. "He gave it to me right after Buffy went into a coma."

"You don't think it's of him and Buffy do you?" Asked Tara from her quiet seat on the couch.

Willow shrugged nonchalantly. "It's crossed my mind but I can't make any accusations." Willow suddenly threw her arms around Spike and hugged him which he gratefully returned.

Illyria eyed them with disgust and snarled. "Remove your arms from the vampire."

Willow immediatley let go of Spike and turned to the 'smurf-look-a-like'. "You must be Illyria. I've heard tons about you." She looked at Spike warily. "Goddess! It's been forever! How're you?" She took a seat next to Tara on the couch.

Spike sat in a soft blue chair across from the couch but Illyria remained standing defiantly. "I'm alright. Sorry 'bout Illyria, she's a little unfriendly to new people... and old people... actually she's a bit grouchy to everyone."

Illyria huffed. "I warn you vampire, I will snap your neck."

Raising his eyebrows in a suggestive matter, Spike turned his attention back to Tara and Willow. "Angel sent us. He needs your help. Actually, Buffy needs your help."

Willow frowned nervously. "Buffy? I thought he had everything under control? I talked to her just earli-"

Spike shook his head interrupting her. He stood up and began to pace in front of them. "He did. But... Illyria kind of let Faith escape."

Everyone turned and glared at Illyria who looked expressionless. "The unstable slayer was antagonizing me. It angered me."

Tara nodded meekly and looked back at Spike. "So Faith is the evil slayer right?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah. Okay, so Faith got out... " There was another glare at the dark eyed Illyria before she smiled softly at Spike. "What happened?"

"Faith went to find Buffy and Angel. She did. She and Buffy got in a little cat fight - okay, big scary im'a-claw-your-eyes-out-of-your-bloody-head kinda fight, but that's not the point. They fought and Buffy told Peaches that if he didn't do something she was going to kill Faith. From what Angel says, she went into a kinda shock."

Tara gasped and Willow turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Well, a Slayer's job is to protect people, not kill them. If she almost killed a human imagine how that made her feel. Especially if she wanted to."

Willow suddenly found the floor very interesting. Illyria took two steps toward the couch. "She believes she is a killer."

_You don't wanna believe that you're human just like me_

_I'm not the enemy _

_By blaming me you gain control_

_You're just like me_

_You want a scapegoat for your crime_

_I'm not the enemy_

Faith could hear talking going on in the bedroom. She tried to stand. Her hands and ankles were tied. "Damnit!" She groaned inwardly.

She heard a soft cry and sobbing begin. Buffy.

"Angel, I'm the Slayer! It's not my job to kill humans. I wanted to kill her! Something is wrong with me! I woke up wrong!"

The vampire held her close, rocking her, cradling her to his chest. "No, beloved, you didn't wake up wrong, I promise you. There's nothing wrong with wanting to hurt her. You stopped yourself. That's what's important. You didn't."

There was some sniffling and mumbling then Buffy spoke again. "That's not the point Angel. I'm not supposed to think stuff like that! It's what's gonna corrupt me like it did Faith."

Faith hissed a low, breathy sound that leaked venom.

"Buffy you need to understand this, everyone wants to do damage, even you. It's not a bad thing.. unless your Faith."

Buffy glared and she heard a small scoff from the opposite room. "I think she's awake. I should stay in here."

Angel kissed her gently on the lips, reveling in the feel of their softness against his own. After a short amount of time he pulled back, much to Buffy's dismay. "They'll be more time for this later." He said with a grin.

"Okay but just remember you promised me quality smoochies!"

Faith groaned and rolled her eyes. This was gonna be one long, hell of a night.

_It seems impossible to me a tragic comedy_

_That I'm the villain in your twisted fantasy_

_But to me its not a game driving me insane_

_We're all just victims in your sinister charade_

**Review!!!!!**


	9. I Think I Love Her

**A/N: **Not as many reviews for this chapter! That's okay, I'll just have to sigh now. Promise you'll review this chappie or I'll be very angry!! M'kay maybe not that angry.... REVIEW!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Or the songs. Alright??? Don't need to rub my nose in it! The song is by Seether and It's called ''Love Her' and this chapter is pretty much about Spike and his feeling for Faith which I have decided to write on.

**Chapter 9: I Think I Love Her**

Spike paced around Willow and Tara's apartment deep in thought. Illyria and Willow argued in the kitchen about what food Willow was cooking. Apparently, Illyria didn't understand the words 'chicken terryaki.'

Tara watched Spike with a furrowed brow. His pacing was making her anxious and she didn't like being anxious, it made her ancy. And being ancy made her fidgety and when she was fidgety she couldn't speak right.

The flaxen haired vampire had his face scrunched up in thought that he didn't even acknowledge Tara. She remained quiet, unsure whether or not to awake him from his reverie.

_I met a girl who hated the world _

_She used her body to sell her soul _

_Everytime they'd break her and pay _

_Tear out her heart and leave her in pain_

Willow hummed to the song that was on the radio she had just turned on, much to the blue-haired vixen's dismay. She huffed and growled at the Wiccan whom she very much disliked.

She seemed to be very close to Spike and that angered Illyria yet she couldn't understand why. Illyria turned to walk through the passageway that led back into the front room.

"Where are ya goin'?" Asked Willow from her stand at the stove flipping the chicken.

"To speak with the vampire."

_I never found out how she survived _

_All of the saddness she kept inside _

_I never found out how she would lie _

_With a smile on her face and the scratches shed hide _

"Vampire." Growled out Illyria in a harsh tone. He did not respond. Tara almost jumped backward at the sight of the... the... whatever the creature was. Certainly not a girl!

"VAMPIRE!" Shouted Illyria in a shrill voice that broke Spike's train of thought. He glared at her menacingly and stopped pacing.

"What now?!" He asked in outrage from being brought out of his thoughts.

"I wish to speak with you."

_You could love her, if you payed _

_You could have her everyday _

_You could love her, if you prayed _

_You could have her every way, oh _

Spike followed Illyria into the guest bedroom and took a seat on the small day bed. The room was very Willow-ish with it's bright yellow drapes and green walls.

Illyria stood in front of Spike, her eyes never wavering. "You deny your love for her yet you act like a statue, trapped in thoughts that plague your mind. Thoughts about her."

Spike groaned. He knew this conversation was going to come up sooner or later but he hoped it would be with Willow, or hell, even Angel would've been better to talk to the this ferocious smurf.

"Speak." she commanded.

"Illyria, pet, you don't understand. I don't love her. I just think that she deserves better. She could do better but no one is bloody willing to help!"

_Down on her knees she wept on the floor _

_This hopeless life, she wanted no more _

_Dead in her mind and cold to the bone _

_She opened her eyes and saw she was alone _

"She does not want help. She wants to be loved."

Spike scrunched his brow together in confusion. "When did you become so perceptive Miss Blue? In between your time hittin' her and sayin' irrelevant things?!" His outrage unleashed but Illyria refused to flinch.

"You cannot deny your love, Vampire. No longer shall it stay hidden. Release it into this unearthly, corrupted air that you breath in each passing day. Give her your unbeating shriveled up heart."

Spike looked rather impressed, then disgusted at the same time. "Eh pet? If you sift through all that gore and guts, I think you can hunt down some pretty good advice."

_She never found out how much I tried _

_All of the sadness she kept made me blind _

_She never found out how much I cried _

_The rope so tight on the night that she died _

Willow had just finished setting the table when she exited the kitchen adn re-entered the living room. Tara sat on the couch trying to listen to what was going on in the bedroom.

"Tara? Baby what is it?" Asked Willow as she gently lay her hand on her girlfriend's knee.

The sandy haired girl smiled softly. "Spike's in love." Her voice was soft and dreamy.

"WITH ILLYRIA?!?" Shouted Willow as she shot up from the couch. Her blazen read hair shimmered under the flourescent light that made it a firey colour.

Tara's eyes grew wide as she grasped Willow's hand. "No! No honey, no. With Faith."

Willow nodded in understanding and sat back down. After a moment she jumped to her feet again. "WITH FAITH?! That's even worse!!!! Tara!"

_I never found out how she survived, _

_A life lived in lies is a life in denial _

_I never found out how she could lie _

_With a smile on her face and the darkness inside _

_**Sunnydale**_

"Princess Bride or Casablanca?" Angel called from his seat in the den.

Buffy trotted into the room and snuggled up next to her honey on the large sofa, sampling their bowl of popcorn. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't matter to me. How about the Princess Bride? I love that movie. Don't you Faith?" She asked sending a sweet smile to the tied up slayer

Faith sat upright in a dark red velvet chair with her limbs still tied together and a grim expression on her face. "Oh yeah B, my fave." She muttered sarcastically.

Angel argued with the DVD remote for at least four minutes before Buffy finally took it from his grasp and hit for play. The movie began almost instantly.

Angel smiled sheepishly. "What? I don't like the buttons. Too many."

Buffy laughed. "You can use every weapon ever forged yet technology baffles you. How cute." She ruffled his hair and smiled.

This was nice, well besides the crazy homicidal slayer that eyed them with an unbelievable disgust in her eyes, it was perfect. Her and Angel, Angel and she. Together.

For now.

As the pair watched that horrific movie she kept devising ways to escape from those fucking bonds and get the hell out of that mansion and out of town for a while.

Not forever, but for a while. She needed to wait for things to calm down before she returned.

'You're gettin' ahead of yourself big girl... ' She thought to herself. '... First let's get out of these restraints.'

By the end of the movie Buffy was fast asleep in Angel's welcoming arms and he was content to just watch her sleep. Oh how he missed this. Watching her. Being in her presence.

It had been so hard these past four years he couldn't believe he planned on leaving her after the Ascension. It was hard enough trying to face the Mayor on his own, let alone without Buffy.

Sure, he had tons of help but it just wasn't the same. Things seemed to drag on and days were neverending.

_Flashback_

_"What do you think Angel?" Willow asked briskly to the unmoving vampire. _

_He hadn't spoken for two whole days now except for the entire muttering to himself which the red head found utterly discomforting._

_Anybody who talks to themselves has issues, especially if you're a vampire._

_"Angel?" Giles echoed after Angel didn't answer._

_The librarian stood up and walked to the aisle of books where Angel stood and set a calming hand on his shoulder. "Angel, I do believe you need to sit down."_

_"Yea, I'm gettin' kinda dizzy." Quipped Xander sarcastically. Cordelia wacked him in the arm and glared as did Willow. "What? I'm just sayin'..."_

_"Angel, we really need your input. It means alot." Tried Willow, hoping that they could snap him from this broken reverie that trapped his soul, his mind._

_The vampire took a step in front of Giles so that he was facing the gang. "We need to get together your class. The entire Senior class. I think I might have an idea but we're gonna need all the weapons and supplies we can get."_

_Giles nodded. "I'll get right on it. But, ahem, Angel... " He took off his glasses and began to clean them on his shirt. "What is it you plan to do?"_

_"Win." That was his simple answer._

_Oz frowned, not usually one to put in much more than a word or too. "Win? That's your plan?"_

_Xander raised his hand in mock immaturity. "I don't wanna spoil the chit chat or anything but don't we have to do something to win? Like have a plan? Cuz that'd be super neat!"_

_"Okay! Xander! Shutup. Your sarcastic comments aren't making things better." Willow bit out harshly. She was scared, panicked and hadn't been more aware of what was going on around her in a long time. Everything made her anxious, every sound, movement, voice._

_Cordelia waved her pencil in front of to get the others attentoin. "Umm, sorry to disappoint you Willow, but Xander does have a point. How are we going to win?"_

_"Fire!" Shouted Oz as he and his line of Seniors shot the fire-stricken arrows at the herd of vamps. Yells and shrill screams were heard throughout the fight._

_On the opposite side, on top of the concrete wall stood another litter of teenaged students holding long, thick hoses. "READY?! SPRAY!" Shouted Xander as he conducted waterthrowers. Vampires started to sizzle and turn to dust from the holy water inside the tubes._

_Meanwhile, all the other students were busy dueling with the enemy. Each had a weapon or two and fought the best they could without being killed. Although several were, including Harmony Kendall, who was turned, several seemed to be doing okay._

_Angel watched the snake carefully. He smirked and pulled out the knife that was found in Buffy's abdomen._

_"See this? This is what that psychotic slut of yours did to my Buffy. She put her to sleep for a while and I can't wait to get my revenge. Can't you just see me slamming this into Faith, twisting it until there's nothing left to twist?"_

_The snake hissed and began to chase Angel. He ran. He ran through the hall, the gym and into the library where several stacks of dynamite were. _

_He lunged out the open window and into the courtyard where he rolled over toward where Giles was kneeled over an explosive pump._

_"NOW!" Shouted Angel loudly. _

_Giles slammed his hands down on the pump and watched as the school went up in flames. Angel stood up and watched in astonishment as they destroyed the school. If only Buffy were here...._

_End Flashback_

"Yo, Big Guy, I'm kinda hungry. Think ya could hook me up?" Faith asked in a low whisper. For some reason she was careful not to wake the tiny blonde slayer.

Angel groaned. "Can't you wait? I don't want to wake her up. Just wait a few more hours."

Faith shrugged, hiding her smile in the dark. "Fine, when I'm dead because of malnourishment, then you'll feel guilty."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Faith, you are not going to die from malnourishment. It's been, what? Six hours since you last ate? You can wait a few more."

Faith scoffed and leaned her head back against the chair and began to hum. "My baby takes the mornin' train, he works from nine til' five and then, he takes another home again, to find me waitin' for him. My baby takes the mornin train'--"

And it went on and on and on all night. Angel suffered listening to her drowning voice of that stupid song while Buffy slept peacefully in his embrace.

**REVIEW!! Sorry it's sooooooo short. I've been soooo busy.**


	10. Turkey or Chicken?

**A/N: **WAHHH!! Where did all my reviewers go? The North Pole?! I got one review for chapters 8 and 9 in total and I thank that reviewer: mucho gracias. I'm not gonna continue the story if I don't get my fill of reviews people!!! It's what keeps me motivated!!

**Disclaimer:** Duh. Not mine?

**Chapter 10: Turkey or Chicken?**

_The Mansion_

"Have you decided what you're cooking for Thanksgiving?" Asked Angel calmly as he tightened the chains on Faith's wrists.

It had been three days since the movie/make-out session and they were starting to cook for the Thanksgiving Dinner. Angel, of course, wanted nothing to do with since he didn't really celebrate the 'holidays', but Buffy insisted and he would do anything for his blonde beauty.

Faith felt nauseous. Every time she saw them coddling eachother she wanted to hurl. "Will you two stop with the touching already?!" She shouted from her place on the floor.

Buffy turned to look at Faith and smirked. "But why would we do that when we could have so much fun?"

The blonde slayer was sitting on top of the counter in the kitchen with Angel standing in between her thighs nuzzling her neck. The two had grown so much closer over the past week than anyone would have liked, but it couldn't be helped.

"When are the others arriving?"

Buffy and Angel had decided to postpone their 'get-away' until after the entire Faith ordeal was done with. Therefore, they invited everyone, including the L.A. gang over for Thanksgiving. Giles was already on a plane anyway so he would arrive soon.

She shrugged. "Giles said he'll be here around two and Willow, Tara.... or whoever... Illyria and Spike-- by the way I totally can't believe he's good now-- will be here at like, four. Xander and Anya... I have no idea."

Angel nodded and then made a thinking face. "Gunn and Wesley said they'd be here in about an hour and a half and that was about two hours ago."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Oh this is just fab, I get to see the whole gang. I've seen more people today than I have in the past four years."

Swallowing a lump of guilt, Angel remembered why he kept the rogue slayer locked in a cage for all those years. For Buffy.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Buffy jumped a little. "Man that thing echoes." She mumbled to herself.

Angel smirked and pulled Buffy off of the counter, planting kisses along her jaw while muttering, "I'll get the door, you finish the casserole."

She giggled and turned away from him and to a simmering pot on the stove.

"So B, ya nervous about seeing the gang after your bedrest?" Asked Faith from her spot on the floor.

Buffy didn't even make eye contact. "More than you'd know. But you don't care about that Faith. All you care about is saving your precious little ass. From me. So stop with the sweet talk. It's really annoying." She turned so that she was facing Faith, holding the wooden spoon up in the air and her other hand rested on her hip.

Faith growled and narrowed her eyes menacingly. "What makes you think I'm scared of you?"

With a shrug Buffy turned back to her simmering pot and turned off the stove. "Because you're the one chained to the wall."

Angel opened the door with a slight creaking sound to reveal a very pissed off Gunn and a nervous looking Wesley. "I was only saying that---"

Gunn rolled his eyes and snapped. "You say it one more time English and I'm gonna hafta do some serious ass kickin'."

Angel raised an eyebrow and waved a hand inside, careful of the sunlight that strode by. "I take it you're not the happiest person in the world right now?" He asked eyeing Gunn carefully.

"You try riding in a car for two hours with Wesley going thirty miles per hour in a sixty zone while talkin' bout the right way to eat a peanut butter cup. I've heard enough elevator music to last me to the next lifetime."

Wesley smiled sheepishly as Angel closed the door. "Perhaps, But it's better than that head-banging trash you like to listen to. I've seen you dance to it."

Angel led the two into the kitchen where Buffy was taking the turkey out of the oven. It smelled delicious, even to his vampiric nostrils. She frowned and turned to look at all three men. Before she could say anything, Wesley engulfed her in quite an awkward hug.

"Buffy, so wonderful to see you again! I presume Angel's taking good care of you I see?"

They both pulled back and smiled at eachother in an awkward way. Everything seemed to be just so damn awkward!

"Of course." She said softly, then looked up at Gunn and grinned. "You must be Gunn. I've heard bunches about you."

Gunn smiled and shook her hand. "That'd be me. It doesn't take a scientist to guess who you are. Buffy. Blonde, beautiful, and unbelievably likeable."

Angel almost growled at Gunn's flirting tactics which just caused Gunn to smirk. "Don't worry man, she's yours."

Nobody seemed to have noticed Faith and that pissed her off. "This won't do at all. Yo 'Big Guns'. Forget about me already?"

Gunn groaned. "Wish it were that easy princess."

Wesley jumped back a bit startled at the sight of Faith. "Umm... ahem... Angel, shouldn't she be... somewhere other than here?"

"We need to keep an eye on her Wes. You know that."

"Yes but--"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Buffy sighed. "Don't worry. I'll get it."

The blonde smoothed down her new white sweater that she had bought the day before while Angel had taken her shopping for some neccessities. When she opened the door her first instinct caused her to jump into the arms of this elder man who she knew as...

"GILES! Ohmigod! I've missed you so much.. well actually it feels like a week or whatever but still... and how are you? Do you like England? I'm sorry I didn't call sooner I was just a little crazy and you like turkey right? Not chicken? Because--"

The Ex-Watcher smiled and found it extremley hard not to cry. "B-Buffy. It's been t-too long."

Buffy hugged him and he hugged her back with a ferocity that he was never letting anything happen to her again. He was like her father in ways more than one and Buffy liked that comfort.

"I've missed you much, also. I'm doing grand now that you're back. England is ... well we'll discuss that after supper and yes, I like turkey."

"It's so good to have you here. Will and the others will be here anytime. So umm... do you all still keep in touch? I mean after the whole Ascension thing..."

Giles nodded. "Somewhat, not as much as I wish we did but we talk once in a while on the telephone or write letters. It all depends. Shall we go with the others?"

Buffy shook her head. "No... I see a car pulling in. You go ahead. I'll be right there."

"This contraption used by mortals to transport from one place to another is ubsurd (sp?) "Why do you not teleport?"

Willow rolled her eyes for what seemed like the billionth time. "Illyria, get this through your head. Please. Not all of us can teleport wherever we want. We have human aspects about us."

Spike patted Willow on the shoulder. The red head was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, after he insisted that he drive.

"Well, now that we're here... and we made it from the airport to the mansion in less that forty five minutes..."

Spike grinned.

"... Then I guess we have to go inside." Willow finished nervously as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Tara and Spike followed but Illyria just sat there, unmoved.

"Comin' Blue?" Asked Spike in that thick British accent of his.

Illyria opened the car door and stepped outisde into the broad sunlight. Willow handed Spike the thick blanket that they had packed in the back of the tinted car.

He wrapped it over himself and made a dash for the door. It was already open so he lunged inside, followed by Illyria, Tara and finally Willow.

Buffy stood back as Spike landed with a thud onto the shadowed concrete floor. "Greetings to you too, Spike."

Before she could say another word a tall blue female with eyes of stone towered over her with a glare that could kill even the toughest of tough.

"You must be... Illyria? Right?"

Illyria pushed past Buffy in an unkindly manner. "Get up. You are wasting space." She said bossily to Spike who immediatley obeyed and stood to his feet.

Buffy wanted to laugh at the sight of Spike taking orders but a meek voice brought her from her reverie. "B-Buffy?"

She turned to find her redheaded friend glancing from the floor to her face. She was fidgeting with her hands in an uncontrollable manner that seemed to annoy Illyria to no end.

"Willow!" The silence broke and the two engulfed eachother in a large hug. Several minutes later Giles, Angel, Wesley and Gunn emerged from the kitchen in laughter. Giles was telling stories of things that happened to him while in England.

"Giles!" Willow rushed over to the former librarian and hugged him.

"Nobody hugs me!" Said Spike defiantly from his place in the middle of the floor.

"I wouldn't hug you if my life depended on it, Spike." Buffy said with a smirk as she closed the door. Everyone greeted and gave their 'hellos' and 'I missed you!'

"Everyone, this is Tara. My girlfriend."

Buffy stood shocked. She seemed to be the only one of the group which didn't really surprise her considering everyone else knew. "Oh..." Buffy smiled warmly and shook Tara's shaking hand. "It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the Scoobies."

"I am not part of your bloody Scooby Club!" Spike said haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest.

A giggle erupted from Buffy's throat. "Right, because you're so bad, right Spike?"

A burst of laugher sounded around the room. The only two not finding this funny were Illyria and Spike. Even Faith could be heard laughing from the other room.

It had been hours of talking and laughing and reliving the past four years for the gang. Dinner was being set by Willow and Buffy while the others sat in the living room. Faith was on the floor still, not having moved at all.

"Do I get some of your specialty turkey that you spent four damn hours trying to make perfect?" Asked Faith from the floor.

Buffy shrugged. "If you're good throughout dinner and dispose of the attitude."

"And the sarcastic wit." Added Willow with a smile as she placed the forks and knives on either side of the plate.

Faith grinned. "Looks like someone grew a backbone."

Willow looked up and smiled innocently. "Looks like someone grew a stick up their a-s-s!"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. Willow turned and looked at her friend in meek shyness. "What?" She asked vehemently. Buffy just cleared her throat. "A-s-s? You could've just said ass, Will. We're not in highschool anymore."

"Yeah. Not in highschool... actually I kinda dropped out, but hey! A girl can pretend." Faith mumbled not caring if the two were listening or not.

Willow finished with the silverware and began setting napkins. "So... spill."

Buffy looked up and confusion marred her beautiful appearance. "Spill what?"

"You and Angel! There seems to be some serious sexual tension between you two. And don't deny it. It's totally obvious."

Faith chuckled. "Yeah. I mean, they're all over eachother all the damn time. It makes me gag. If my hands weren't chained to the wall I'd strangle myself."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Buffy moved to stand directly in front of Faith. She then turned back to WIllow and shrugged her petite shoulders. "I guess. I mean, yes we kiss alot... and touch alot... and... yeah. Anyway, we're still trying to keep the touching in unmentionable areas..."

"Pelvis buddies." Faith snickered from behind.

"... Right. Well, we're trying to ... ya know, not do that considering the whole perfect happiness thing."

Willow nodded in understanding. "Yeah. That really stinks. I mean, you love him, he loves you. You're so darn cute together and are like made for eachother. It's so ironic and poetic and stuff cus it's all forbidden."

"What a great TV Show, eh? The Forbidden Love of Buffy and Angel." Faith loved to butt in on these girly conversations, especially when nobody yelled at her for it.

A small smile crossed Buffy's face. "Forbidden is right. But wrong is so many ways. It's evil. Those damn Powers are evil! I save this world a gazillion times and what do I get? No love. No boyfriend. No sex."

"Life sucks. Wish I had a smoke right now." Drawled a voice from the doorway. Spike stood leaning against the frame with a hand in the pocket of his duster and a smirk planted firmly on his face. "Nice little chat you ladies got in here. Mind if I jump in?"

Faith always kind of liked Spike in that 'I hate you alot' kind of way. "Hey Sexy. Long time no see."

Spike turned his attention to the brunette whose arms hung limply against the wall. His eyes grew wide. There she was. Right there in front of him. She looked so beautiful with her tangled hair and smudged make-up. "Bloody hell!" He cursed himself for even thinking such a thing.

"Ya know, I'm still having a hard time not staking you. It's just so... tempting." Buffy said with a glare to the peroxide vampire. He just shrugged and entered the kitchen.

"Food almost done? We're all starvin'."

Willow sighed. "Yes Spike. Wanna help us finish setting the table?"

He stood up immediatley and headed to the doorway. "Actually I'm gonna go get everyone else. Ya know, make sure everyone is mm... okay."

Buffy rolled her eyes upward. "Please let me find a nice pointy stake before he leaves." She murmured as he exited the room.

**REVIEW! IT FEEDS MEH!!**


	11. The Vamp Who Stold Christmas

**A/N: **Phew! Sorry this update has taken SO long, I just haven't had the will to sit down and actually right chapter 11, 12, 13. and so on. But, I sat down this weekend and MADE myself do it. Happy? And thank you, those of you who reviewed. I hug you now! The first song you'll see is 'The Girl All The Bad Guys Want' by Bowling For Soup.

**Disclaimer: ** Not mine, never will be.. unfortunatley.

**Note: ** I'm gonna speed this up a little and give it some Xmas-y smut. I know we all value that smuttiness!

**Chapter 11: The Vamp Who Stole Christmas**

The weeks went by quickly for Buffy and the gang. After Thanksgiving everyone vowed to stay in touch and meet back for the Holidays. Angel and Buffy had been training together, both regaining the lost strength that had dissolved over the years.

Faith had become quiet. She spoke only when told to, or asked. She never really looked at anything but the wall or floor and this worried Angel. He feared that she was becoming a bit catatonic. Once in a while he could hear her muttering something under her breath, things that were ubsurd or ridiculous.

Buffy was getting better but she had started recieving night tremors. She would wake up from a recurring nightmare. A nightmare that included her late mother.

One of Buffy's biggest issues that she was faced with was just that. The death of Joyce. Buffy had never known life without Joyce and the thought of it, just the thought, scared her to point of no return.

She refused to be left alone except when she was in the bathroom.

Angel tried to get her to open up and tell him about the dream, her fear, but she just pushed him away and told him she wasn't ready. So he didn't push the issue as much as he should and he knew that.

There was still no word from Xander except a phone call or two that lasted about ten minutes. He said that he and Anya had decided to get married in May and everyone was invited.

Buffy hoped she would get to see her nutty friend before May, but her doubts blinded her.

It was December 24. Christmas Eve. Although it was only two in the afternoon, Buffy and Angel had already started supper. Faith sat in a chair in the livingroom. Her hands weren't even tied or chained.

She seemed too lost in her own thoughts and dreams to bother with escape, and that didn't upset Buffy any.

Angel seemed to be against Christmas. He said that there was no point of it and he would rather just sit with his love by the fireplace and read a good book, but Buffy insisted on at least supper.

She pressured him into buying a tree but her wholeheartedly denied the most sickeningly beautiful puppy eyes he had ever seen.

"So... Angel?" Asked Buffy as she mixed the squash in a round bowl. He turned from his place at the oven, holding the turkey on a silver platter, and raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

She smiled. "The stores are all gonna close soon."

Angel eyed her warily. "And?"

"And the trees are gonna be all gone..."

"No."

"But Angel..." She whined pathetically. "Please? It's not Christmas without a tree!"

Angel sighed dejectedly. "Buffy, honey, it's Christmas Eve, all the stores close."

"Not McGregory's!"

He scoffed. "We're not driving forty-five minutes out of our way to get a tree."

Buffy took a few steps toward him and held out her left hand.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Keys."

Angel chuckled and shook his head. "No way."

"Keys. Now." She said sternly.

The vampire just looked at his beauty incredulously. "No. I'm not giving you the keys to my car. It's--"

"-- It's not snowing." She finished with a smile. "Angel, maybe if we were in New York or something you could pull that one, but I'm not that thick. It's California. The roads are clear, there isn't any ice, and I can drive."

"Not very well."

Buffy managed to look a little hurt. "Angel! Keys!" She shouted.

Angel had to suppress a grin at the petite vixen shouting at him. "How about I drive?"

Buffy jumped up and down and then threw her arms around his neck. "I love you! I do, I do, I do! You're the bestest boyfriend a girl could ever have. And hey! You come with a pair of fangs and really good hearing! What a plus!"

Angel took her hand and led her to the livingroom. He stopped in front of Faith who sat staring blankly into the fire. "We're gonna go out for a while. We'll be back soon, okay?"

Faith just nodded, not even passing a glance. Angel and Buffy grabbed their coats and slipped them on, locking the door on the way out. Buffy frowned to herself.

"Angel, what's wrong with her? She hasn't said more than two words all week. She won't even look at us."

He opened the car door and helped Buffy in, then went to his side and got in, started up the engine. "I think she's loosing the sanity that she had left. Maybe we should take her out."

"Angel that's crazy! She'll go for the kill."

"You don't know that, Buffy. Maybe she just needs people, the holiday spirit."

Buffy laughed. "For someone who hates Christmas you sure seem to be in the 'holiday spirir'. Big ol' grinch."

The Slayer turned up the volume of the stereo. "I love this song!"

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' groovey_

_If you were me then you'd be_

_Screamin' someone shoot me_

_As I fail miserabley_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want_

Buffy sang along with the stereo until Angel changed the station to some classical music. Buffy looked at him with wide eyes. "Barry Manilow? Wow, Angel."

He shrugged and continued to drive.

When the couple reached 'McGregory's', a small convienence store ouside Sunnydale, they spent twenty minutes looking for the perfect tree.

Angel would've been happy with stick that they ran over when they pulled in but Buffy was picky.

"How about this one?"

"No. The tops a little crooked."

"This one?"

"It looks like an overgrown Oscar the Grouch."

"Who?"

"Nevermind." There was silence until Buffy screamed. "This one! Angel I want this one!"

Buffy's hand was pointing at a large, full green tree with perfection all around. Angel paid for it and then Davis McGregory helped him load it on top of the car.

"Buffy, this is a 1967 Plymouth Belvedere GTX."

She looked at him funny. "So?"

He sighed. "If it scratches the car you're gonna have a very grumpy vampire on your hands."

Buffy kissed him and climbed into the car.

"---I have to eat it everyday and if you ask me why I sayyyy cause Oscar Meyer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!" Sang Buffy as she and Angel entered the mansion once again.

Angel was dragging the tree behind him and Buffy was carrying a stand. Once the tree was assembled Buffy brought in several bags. She began tearing open boxes of ornaments and lights and tossed some to Angel.

Faith was in the same position she was when the two left, Buffy noticed.

The blonde crawled over to Faith and kneeled before her. "Faith? Hey Faith?" The dark haired slayer snapped out of her reverie. "Hmm?"

Buffy glanced at the tree then grinned. "Wanna help decorate the tree?"

Faith's brow furrowed for a moment. She took a good look around the room and saw the tree and the numerous decorations. She smiled. "Sure, B."

The trio stared at their work in admiration. The tree glistened with silver, gold, green, and red lights. The decorations shimmered against the plastic and made the whole room glow. The fire was ablaze with a ferocity that could capture any eyes that past it.

Faith felt somewhat... cheery. Ha! Cheery? Faith? ... Yes.

Faith had started to open up. She opened up to the people she trusted least and felt better. "I'm gonna head up to bed."

Buffy smirked. "Ya gonna sleep in the bed tonight?"

"Know what B? I think I am." She turned and headed towards the staircase. She stopped mid-step and turned to face the couple. "Umm, Thanks. For everything. Both of you." She swallowed. "And Buffy? I'm..."

Buffy knew what Faith was going to say and she clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry. For everything. And I know you can't forgive me, Hell, I wouldn't forgive me either, but I just want to let you know that if it weren't for you and your lover here I dunno where I'd be. Kinda sappy right? Yeah, I know. After everything I did... I don't know how you do it, B. Wanna gimme a hint 'cause I'm dyin' to know. After everything that's happened to you... after everything you've seen you're still strong and I wanna be like that. I wanna be able to handle it all, to take care of the world, to find someone whose gonna hold me while I sleep and tell me everythings gonna be okay. But for now, I'm the one whose gonna tell me it's gonna be okay." She paused and smiled. "I'm gonna be okay."

And with that valuable speech, Faith walked up the stairs with her head held high and a smile on her a face. A smile that nobody had seen in years. A real smile. Tears threatened to fall but she refused to let them drop. She was gonna be okay. She was gonna live.

Buffy closed her eyes and felt one warm, salty tear trickle along her skin. She too was smiling. "Angel I think we've broken through that barrier. That wall she put up."

Angel wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulders and pulled her into his lap on the couch. The fire was so warm and toasty, and the tree lit up like a rainbow, Buffy felt at home.

"I think we have. Buffy I'm proud of you too."

"For what?"

"Faith's right, ya know. You're the strongest person I've ever known in my two hundred and some years. You're the most beautiful person-- inside and out-- and I've never known anyone who could handle so much and not break. I want to change too. Like Faith."

Buffy had silent tears falling by now. "Everyone has a reason to change, Angel. What's yours?"

He stroked her cheek, catching the tears that shed. "You. You're my reason Buffy. My reason, my resolution, my redemption, my savior. You are my heart, my love. My happiness. My perfect happiness."

That night they became one. A whole peice of the puzzle that fit together perfectly. They molded into a picture that could capture a heart, a soul. They made love and reclaimed each other's hearts.

Angel was awoken by shivers running cooly down his spine. Wet, warm lips were pressed against his jugular, sucking and nibbling away. He smiled down at Buffy who was sprawled across him.

"Are you evil?" She asked softly.

Angel frowned in confusion. "N-no..." He squinted. "Why am I not evil?"

Buffy shook her head. "I don't want to know... Now get up."

Angel was still in a daze. Why wasn't he Angelus? Buffy was his perfect happiness! "Why?"

"Present time, silly!"

He decided not to question it anymore and slid on his boxers black silk pajama bottoms. Buffy wrapped herself in a robe she purchased the week before and grabbed his hand, pulling him downstairs.

Faith was in the livingroom on the couch, waiting for the two. As soon as she saw Buffy glowing she jumped up in a defensive position. "You screwed him?!"

Buffy nodded slowly. "WAIT! Faith he isn't evil. It's Angel."

Faith didn't want to believe it... but she did. "Right..."

Angel gulped and walked towards the tree. Suddenly the door sounded and a loud thud of knocking interrupted the morning.

The vampire stalked toward the two doors with both slayers behind him. "Who would come so early in the morning?"

Buffy shrugged.

Angel opened the door carefully, making sure to stay out of the light and a familiar face appeared.

"Merry Christmas!" Said the cheery voice grinning, entering the mansion.

"Cordelia?!?!" Gasped the trio all at once.

**MWAHAHAH For those of you who were wondering where Cordy went, ... THERE SHE IS!! R&R!**


	12. Surprises!

**A/N: ** YAY! I got lots of reviews for this chapter! I'm sooo happy right now! Oh, by the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm glad all you Faith-Lovers got your 'redeeming' speech, etc etc etc... " The King and I "... watched it last night. Anyway... Hmph... glad you also liked my little Cordelia suprise. Wanna find out where she's been the past for years since Graduation? You're gonna find out! Keep Reading!

**Disclaimer: **Do I claim to own these characters? Check back and find out.

**Chapter 12: Surprises**

"CORDELIA?!" The they shouted in unison.

Buffy stared, mouth agape, at the beautiful brunette. Her hair was in kinky curls that reached her chin. Blonde streaks illuminated the brown in a icky kind of way. (For those of you who haven't figured it out, I dislike Cordelia. Alot. cough Angel stealer! cough)

"Happy to see me?" She asked with a grin plastered across her unblemished face.

In the meantime, Faith had managed to sneak out of the room to leave Buffy and Angel with Queen C.

Buffy just stood dumbstruck but Angel finally found his voice. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged and pushed him to the side so she could enter the mansion. "Visiting, duh! So where'dFaith go? I wanted to tell her that I'm proud of her, even though she was all psycho for a while, because she totally wants you guys to forgive her. Especially you Buffy."

Both Buffy and Angel looked extremley perplexed. "Cordelia..." Buffy started. "How do you know about Faith's little speech?" Her hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Cordelia sighed. "Fine. I guess you win. I'm a Higher Being now."

Angel raised an eyebrow incredulously. "A Higher Being?"

"You are a Higher Being?" Asked Buffy skeptically.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?!" The sentence was rhetorical, Buffy knew that, but she couldn't help but giggle. "What is so funny?!"

Buffy shook her head quickly and composed herself. "Nothing. Continue, please."

"Okay, well, after graduation and Angel blew up the school I got an offer from this really creepy demon guy.. except he wasn't a demon... well I mean he was but he wasn't an evily demon guy--"

"Cordelia!"

"-- Okay, okay. Geez, what was your childhood trauma?! Anyway, he said I would be a powerful asset to the Powers That Be, they're like the main mojos that work the entire--"

"We know what the Powers are, Cordelia."

"-- Oh. Kay then, so anyway I said 'sure! why not!' and then I was watching over you guys for like, the past four years and, oh Buffy! Sorry about the whole 'coma' thing. Sucks. So anyway I decided that since you two are totally in love, and anyone whose anyone can see it, that I'd give you a little.. present, since I am in the Christmas spirit and all. Anyway, I made it so that you and Angel could, ya know.... Anyway, now that I gave you your little presents I decided to come visit."

Buffy gritted her teeth and clenched her right fist. "Say anyway one more time..."

Cordelia looked at Buffy with a smile. "Anyway."

Buffy brought up her fist but Angel grabbed hold of it and gently pushed it down. "Buffy...." He then looked at Cordelia. "So it was you? That... "

She nodded. "Yup. All me. Got any yogurt?"

The trio could hear footsteps falter down the stairs and soon Faith came into view.

"Hey B! Got any of that vanillla --- Oh fuck no!" She said with wide eyes and turned back up the stairs.

Cordelia was too quick and stood at the foot of the stairs almost immediatley. "Faith! How are you?"

Faith rolled her eyes and slowly turned to face Cordelia. "Hey Queen C, how's it hangin' in the land of the brainless and beautiful?"

Cordelia's eyes hardened for a moment she quickly covered it up with a laugh. "Hahaha.... that was really not funny."

"So why'd you laugh?"

"Girls, girls!" Buffy said, completley enjoying Faith's little jabs at Cordelia. "Coffee in the kitchen. Shall we?"

"No!" Cordelia said defiantly. "I think we should open presents."

Angel sighed. "Cordelia, we didn't know you were going to be here. We don't have any presents for you."

She shrugged. "So? I have presents for me!" With a cheeky grin she plopped down in front of the tree and motioned for everybody to follow.

Faith stopped Buffy and whispered in her ear. "Member how I promised not to kill anymore?"

Buffy giggled. "Don't worry Faith, I'm right there with ya."

The two sat on the couch and Angel sat in the plush chair on the side.

Cordelia began humming to herself. "Oh look! This one is to me!" She said holding a small box. When she opened it, there sat a pair of diamond earrings. "Oh, Cordy you shouldn't have!" She praised herself.

Buffy groaned but suddenly gasped as a large, heavy box was tossed onto her lap. "Gee, Cordy, thanks." Buffy looked at Faith who just shrugged shyly.

"Faith when did you go shopping?"

"I uh... took a stroll the other day when you weren't home."

Buffy looked inside the box to find a slick black crossbow just her size. It had a Celtic carving on it and a small inscription on the side which read,

'_Kill Something Good! _

_- Gotta Have Faith'_

The blonde smiled as her hands roamed over the black, which to her, felt like silk. "Faith it's beautiful. Thank you."

Cordelia next threw a medium sized box at Faith that was wrapped in dancing reindeer. Faith looked at Buffy who smirked. In the box was a long silver dagger with two sharp edges and a Latin phase on the handle. It came with a sheath that had gold trim. "Damn, B. This is wicked awesome!"

Cordelia sighed. "Is killing all you two ever think about? I mean, hello! Who would give a knife and an arrow shooting thing to someone, unless you have a thrill for kill. Oh gee! That ryhmed!"

Buffy and Faith shared a look until Faith spoke up, eyeing Cordelia with a greedy look. "Better watch it Cordelia, me and B need to test out our new toys and what's better than a moving target?"

Angel couldn't help but laugh. With one last glare, Cordelia handed him a gift. It was his present from Buffy which happened to be a really old book that she figured he might like because when she read the first few pages she understood none of it.

Several more presents were opened and quite a few of them belonged to Cordelia, oddly enough.

"So what about that yogurt?" Asked Cordelia sweetly as she stood up.

_In England..._

"This is ridiculous!" Giles countered as he paced around the large conference room in fury. "You can't expect her to allow you this. She'll kill you and you know it!"

Quentin Travers sighed. He was seated at the rectangular table with a folder of papers in front of him. "Rupert I don't think you understand me correctly. She has no choice. The Council must take things into their own hands."

"If I do recall, four years ago, she quit The Council. She won't do anything you tell her to."

Quentin stood up to his full height in front of Giles but found Giles towering over him. He cleared his throat rather loudly. "Then we will have to take her into our custody for the time being. Rupert we refuse to change our mind. He isn't good for her."

"Like hell! I may not come to terms with their relationship in a happy way but I know she loves him and he loves her. He has a soul and he's done more good to this world than you or your bloody Council will ever do." Giles face was the colour of a tomato and his eyes were as hard as stone.

A chuckle erupted from the throat of Quentin Travers and he looked away. Taking a few steps back from Giles, he began to read through the papers. He looked up at Giles. "There is nothing more you can say, Rupert. We will be contacting Miss Summers tonight and if you try to interfere, in any way whatsoever, I will personally have you escorted to the dungeons. I'm sure there's a nice cell with your name on it."

Giles was silent.

He had to warn Buffy and Angel about what was going to happen.

No matter what the consequences.

--------------------------------------

Giles left the office building with rage in his eyes. There was only one way he could think of to warn Buffy that might not lead back to him.

When he got into the Taxi he asked the driver to drop him off on the corner of St.Duke's.

Giles stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the telephone booth on the corner of the sidewalk. He knew someone was probably watching him or tracing his calls, but it was a payphone, and even if it was bugged, he wasn't calling Buffy.

"Yes, I'd like to be connected to Miss Willow Rosenburg in the United States."

Pause.

"Hello?" Said a soft voice on the other end that could belong to no other than Willow.

"Willow, it's Giles. This is urgent, now listen. I need you to reach Buffy immediatley. Tell her that The Council will be there soon and she and Angel must leave as soon as possible."

"Giles?" Willow asked dumbfounded. "Uh.. are you gonna tell me what this is all about?"

"No. Not right now. There isn't enough time. I need you to call her, get a hold of her some way, now! Please and thank you, Willow. Good day."

------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale_

"Merry Christmas!" Cordelia said giddily into the phone.

Buffy and Faith were sitting at the table drinking coffee and Angel had jumped in the shower. The girls were having a 'girly' chat which mostly involved Cordelia talking and the others listening.

"Who is this?" Asked Willow.

"Cordelia. Who's this?" She asked snottily.

"Willow.. uh.. Cordelia what are you -- nevermind. Is Buffy there?"

"Maybe.... Maybe not."

"Don't play, Cordy. I need to talk to her, it's really urgent."

"Geez, fine, whatever." Cordelia turned to look at Buffy and held up the phone. "Phone for you! It's Willow! Says it's important!"

The doorbell rang.

"Uh, tell her I'll be right there." Buffy said as she stood and headed out of the kitchen. She walked to the front door and pulled it open only to be hit in the neck with something sharp. "Oww..."

She muttered painfully. She tried to move from the floor but found herself being restrained. Suddenly her mind began to close and her vision became blurry until it finally disappeared and all she saw was black.

Faith moved to the entryway of the kitchen as she heard Buffy moan in pain. She peeked over the frame and saw a group of six men in ties and khakis holding Buffy down. A dart was positioned oddly in her neck and the blonde slayer looked unconscious.

Faith moved into the kitchen and grabbed the phone from Cordy. "Cordelia, stay here. Willow what the fuck is going on?!"

Willow sounded worried. "I'm not sure.. Giles just told me to call Buffy and warn her. To tell her and Angel to leave as soon as possible."

"Too late. Gotta split."

The phone dropped to the floor as Faith grabbed Cordelia's wrist in a painful grip. "Come on Barbie we gotta go."

"Why? What's going on? Where's Buffy? What about Angel?"

Faith pulled Cordy out the door that led into the kitchen and outside into the setting sun. It was still pretty light out but Faith could sense that it was only for a few more minutes.

The two snuck around to the front of the house to see one of the men carrying an unconscious Buffy in his arms to a large white van.

Suddenly a very pissed off Angel was dragged out of the mansion with his hands and legs in chains. He was dressed in a black sweater and pants but his hair was still newly damp from his earlier shower.

Three men were pulling him toward the van and suddenly knocked him in the head, sending him onto the plane of unconsiousness.

Cordelia almost immediatley ran over to the van if it weren't for Faith holding her back.

"You wanna be like them?" Asked Faith with a icy glare. She then continued when Cordy didn't reply. "If we're gonna save them we have to be awake, alright? C'mon!"

**O.o.... wonder what's going on? REVIEW!!**


	13. You Lead, I'll Follow

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger! Still love meh 3 Thank you reviewers!

**franky** - Heh, you'll find out in this chapter... I hope.

**Harry2** - I love your enthusiasm! Lol

**Godessa39** - Yay! My favie! Okay so here's a full explanation in short terms... Uh.. from the beginning? Or just for that chapter? Basically the Council doesn't like Angel. They want him gone. They think he's a liability and could cause problems for the Slayer... which, who knows? He might! They know that Buffy won't exactly give Angel over without a fight so they figure they might as well take care of her first. I hope that explains it a little better. It'll be in more detail in this chapter.

And another thanks to **kuola, Blondiegrl, Buff, sheilamarie, and general mac.**

**Disclaimer: ** If you don't know it by now then I think you have a short term memory. They aren't mine!

**Chapter 13: You Lead, I'll Follow**

Buffy's head was pounding. She felt like she had been hit in the head with a hammer numerous times. She went to rub her forehead but found it impossible to do so.

'_This isn't right...I have hands. At least I remember having hands...'_

She slowly opened her eyes to find her vision blurred a bit. She blinked repeatedly until it became more clear. When she glanced around she realized that she was in some sort of a cell. It wasn't like a jail cell though, it was more or less a room, but with bars. She yanked on her arms and found them held back by tarnished chains.

'_This sucks. I'm gonna kick the ass of whoever the hell put me in the chains. I DO NOT like chains.'_

The room was rather confined, consisting of a small day bed, which Buffy was currently sitting on, her back against the wall, arms above her head. There was a small nightstand next to the bed with a lamp on it and a book that read 'Collected Poems of Emily Dickinson'.

Buffy scrunched up her face. Emily Dickinson oddly reminded her of Owen.

_'No.. Don't think of boys at a time like this! Bad, bad Buffy! No boys... Where's Angel?'_

There was a click. Buffy's head snapped to the large steel door across from the bed. The knob was clicking over and over again, then turning. It opened to reveal...

Angel rubbed the back of his head where there was a small bump. What had happened again? Oh yeah.. stupid idiots hit him. He swore silently to himself that he would rip their flesh with his teeth some other time. Right now, he needed to find Buffy.

Suddenly, Angel found that very impossible to do. He was in a cage. A large, steel, barred cage. Men were standing at all corners with large guns.

_'Tranquilizers.' _(sp?) He thought. All of them had their eyes locked fiercley on Angel, ready to fire.

With a groan, Angel stood up. Luckily they took the chains off that they had first put on him at the mansion. "Heya boys. Mind lettin' me in on your little secret?"

Nobody spoke.

"Alrighty then... How about you let me out? We can have a chat over tea and blood?"

Silence.

This was gonna be harder than he thought.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Faith sped down the road as fast as she could go without causing too much damage. Cordelia often told her to slow down but Faith knew that whatever... whoever took Buffy and Angel needed some serious ass kickin' and she was definatley in the mood. She also knew that they couldn't kill all those guys by themselves. They needed the gang.

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Roll down the window."

"Slow down!"

"No."

"But--"

"No. We're almost there. Think you can hold your stomach for a few more minutes?" Faith glanced over at Cordy who was rolling her eyes.

"Whatever."

Faith slowed down the car and turned left. She pulled up to the curb right out behind an alley. Cordelia put her hand over her mouth. "Remind me to never get in a car with you behind the wheel again."

"Not my issue. C'mon. You sure this is the place?"

Cordelia nodded and got out of the vehicle. She followed Faith around the to the front of the old building. It was pretty shabby but she didn't take notice. The two entered and then got inside of the elevator. Cordelia pressed '3'.

"So, what's it like to kill someone?"

Faith turned and glared at Cordelia. "What's it like to have your insides ripped out and shoved down your throat?"

"I don't know."

"Wanna find out?"

The doors opened. They walked out into the dimmed hallway and headed down toward '7D' and walked inside.

"That was seriously rude." Cordelia muttered. Faith didn't even acknowledge her as she walked over the threshold with her hands on her hips.

"I'm lookin' for Spike."

Gunn looked up from where he sat at the round table, looking over a gem they found on a Cratalle Demon. "Fuck!" He stood up and pulled open the weapons cabinet next to him. First thing he grabbed, machete.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Relax, Big Guy. I ain't gonna hurt you. If I was, you'd be dead already."

Gunn didn't relax one bit. He didn't like Faith evil and he didn't like Faith good. Faith was bad. Bad Faith.

"Now I'm gonna say this again. I'm lookin' for Spike. He here?"

Swallowing, Gunn took a step forward. "I ain't tellin' you."

An exasperated sigh could be heard as Cordelia pushed past Faith and rolled her eyes. "Listen, Charles, she isn't going to hurt you. Now where is Spike?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?! Who are you?! Spike--"

A bleach blonde head poked through the doorway behind the doors. "Somebody say my name? Oh Bloody hell!" He took a step back seeing Faith. He stuck his head up in the air and took a wiff. "She's clean."

Faith smirked. "Happy to see you too, Big Bad."

Spike squinted. "Cordelia? What're you-- oh nevermind. Where's the Slayer and the Great Poof?"

"Oh, well they got kidnapped!" Chirped in Cordelia.

"Kidnapped? By who?"

Faith shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't know. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say The Council."

Spike closed the door behind him and ushered them all into the livingroom. "How do you figure that?"

Faith plopped down on the ratty sofa and put her boot clad feet up on the coffee table. "Willow called. Said Giles called her from England. He needed her to get into contact with Buffy ASAP. To warn her. Well the way I figure it, England Watcher Trouble Council."

"Good math." Said Gunn sarcastically. "So who's this Council again?"

Faith sighed. He was really starting to annoy her. "The Council of Watchers. They're the head mojo for us Slayers. They assign a Watcher, find the called, train 'em, then send us out to do their dirty work. They don't like Angel. Never have."

Gunn gave her the 'Duh' look. "He's a vampire. If the Council is in support of the Slayer then they ain't gonna like the vamps."

"Thank you, Mr.Obvious."

Wesley suddenly appeared from the den. "What is all this racket about? I'm trying to test Illyria's-- F-Faith..." His eyes grew wide. "Cordelia..." He smiled.

"Hey Wes, what's crackin'?"

"Wesley! Hiya!"

Spike groaned. "Hey Wes, we're in the middle of an important conversation..."

"About what hair products you use?"

Gunn snickered. "That was good for ol' British."

Spike sneered. "No. About Buffy and Angel's kidnapping."

Wesley's face immediatley grew serious. He furrowed his brow. "When did this come about? Do you know who kidnapped them? Are they okay?"

Cordelia thought for a moment. "In order? Last night. The Council. Don't know."

Wesley looked utterly perplexed. "The Council? Why would they--- Oh dear. I'm going to phone Giles. I'll be right back."

Faith stood up. "They can't be in England already. They gotta still be here in the States. I say we hunt 'em down, and kill 'em."

Cordelia followed and shook her head. "No way! No killing! Jail maybe! No killing."

Wesley returned in a matter of minutes with a grim face. "I'm afraid this isn't good. This isn't good atall."

"Well this just keeps gettin' better and better." Buffy said when she spotted Quentin Travers enter the room.

"Buffy." He nodded his greeting and moved to the bed.

She yanked on the chains but they would't budge. "Think you could get these things off of my wrists? Then we can have a little talk over tears and bloodshed."

Quentin chuckled and steepled his fingers anxiously. "I don't think so, Miss Summers. Do not worry, we do not wish to harm you--"

She interrupted him with a bitter voice. "--Right.. cause shooting a dart in my neck, kidnapping me from my home, and chaining me to a wall isn't harming me at all whatsoever." Her voice dripped thick in sarcasm.

"Miss Summers, You misunderstood me. I said 'we do not wish to harm you', I did not say we wouldn't."

"Then what the hell is going on?!"

"He is a threat. He will damage you. We are just disposing of your troubles."

She caught on. They were gonna kill Angel! Those slimy bastards! "You mean your troubles! Angel is good! He has a soul! I'm not gonna have sex with him!"

"You already did."

"Oh.. right.. well.. WAIT! How did you know that?!"

"The Council has it's ways."

"You spied on me! Didn't you?! You self loathing arrogant asshole!"

Quentin sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Do not make me gag you, Miss Summers." He turned towards the door. "There is nothing you can do to stop us, from eliminating him."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Well what did he say?" Cordelia asked eagerly.

Wesley's face marred a frown. "Giles told me that The Council wishes to dispose of Angel, thinking he's a threat to human society and that he will endanger Buffy. Giles doesn't believe that's the real reason, but he can do nothing of it. He gave me the address to where they might possibly be keeping our friends."

Faith jumped up from the couch. "I got a plan."

Everyone waited for her to continue.

"I'ma take Gunn and Spike to this place, check it out, If we can handle it, we'll get 'em out, if we can't, we'll call in for back up."

Cordelia scoffed. "Yeah good plan. How do you plan to get in? I doubt they have an 'open for the public' sign out front."

Faith grinned slyly. "I'm a Slayer, babe. Breaking and entering is what I do."

--------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was breathing heavily now. These chains would NOT budge and it was seriously pissing her off. They had come loose on the wall, plaster falling down by her sides, but they wouldn't break.

Quentin left her to be alone only minutes before.

_'Probably afraid that when I get out of these chains I'm gonna kill him. Which I just might.'_

She closed her eyes and pulled together all the strength she could muster. _'1...2...3!!' _ CRASH!

Buffy fell down on the bed, hard, the chains landing in a heap upon her. She groaned and pushed them off, then began fiddling with the lock. Good thing she had that bobby pin...

----------------------------------------------------------

Quentin Travers was staring at Angel with hard eyes set as stone.

"You? You work for the Council right?" Angel asked incredulously. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to get out of this damn cage!!! There was only so much a guy could take...

"Do shutup."

"Listen, I got places to be. People to save? Ya know? The job you're neglecting."

"Men, bring the hostage to the cellar."

And with that, Quentin left the room with his mouth set in a grim line, his jaw hard.

------------------------------------------------------------

Gunn stepped out of the truck and slammed the door. The moon was bright in the early evening sky and the stars were glowing an orange pink. Faith and Spike got out also and moved to the back of the truck.

In the box were several weapons. Faith grabbed two daggers. She shoved one down her boot and the other in her belt loop carefully so it wouldn't fall out. Then she grabbed a crossbow. "I have good aim."

Spike nodded. "So I remember." He loaded up also and then the trio headed toward a large metal door.

"Cordelia was right. It's locked." Gunn said sighing.

"I can fix that." Faith said as she put her hand on the knob, gave it a sharp twist, and broke the lock.

"Damn..."

Faith looked at the guys behind her with a stern look. "Don't do anything 'til I give the signal. 'Member, we're just checkin' it out. When things get hot be ready to kill. These.. people... they aren't human. Nothing about them is humane. You ready?" Spike gave one nod as his answer.

Gunn took a tight grip on his weapon. "You lead, I'll follow."


	14. This Isn't Some Fairytale

**A/N: ** Hey! OMG!!!! I am sooo not in a good mood right now. Okay, I had this half of this chapter all written out and it was REALLY REALLY good, by the way, and then my computer just --- stopped. It restarted itself and the first word that came to mind ... 'Fuck.' I didn't save it. I wasnt' done! I was almost done and I hadn't saved it!!! Do you realize how much that SUCKS?! Anyway, I realized that this fic is almost done! It'll only be what? Two more chapters and it's over with? That's okay since I will be in Florida from the 7th to the 21st and I wouldn't be able to update. But if you have an idea for a sequel let me know and I just might have time for it. Hehe....

Again, I thank all my fabulous reviewers -kisses- or hugs.... Yeah... hugs are nice. Yeah anyway, Thanks!!!

And now, the much awaited for....

**Chapter 14: This Isn't Some Fairytale**

Faith moved through the building like a graceful cat. Weird analogy, but true. She moved so quietly unlike Spike and Gunn who walked stealthily, yet not loud enough for anyone to pay any attention. Voices could be heard in a nearby hall and Faith stopped. She looked at Spike, then to Gunn with warning in her eyes.

_Oh handsome prince_

_I'll let down my hair_

_Escape from this tower_

_We can go anywhere_

"This is where I play, you don't. Sorry boys but here's the plan. By the sound of it, I'm guessin' maybe three--- four guys around that corner. Spike's gonna check the camera, tell me how to pass it without being seen. We don't want anyone to catch us do we? Then, I'm gonna take them out. All of them. I'll call if I need you. I'm gonna find out what it is we need to know and that's it. We're done."

Gunn nodded, not liking the idea, but not really up for going against it. Spike moved toward the turning point and peeked his head past and grazed his eyes from the ceiling to the floor.

Meanwhile, Faith moved to the opposite side and crouched down. "Tell me what I'm playin' at bad ass."

_Kiss me in my sleep_

_Awake me from these dreams_

_Life thats full of joy and laughter_

_I want my happily ever after_

Spike sighed involuntarily. "There are three cameras down that hall. Two on the left, one of the right. The first one you'll approach is on the left downwind. Just stay tightly to the right---"

He watched as she moved, directing her which way to go.

"Now, the second. Duck and swing to the floor until you're on the left side. Make sure you duck... NOW!"

Faith swung her head low and threw herself to the left side of the hall immediatley as Spike's words hit. She turned and looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Well?"

_White knight in shining armor_

_Come and rescue me_

_Ride away beneath the sunset_

_We'll finally be free_

"Move a little down the hall but stay low....good. Now you can stand."

She did.

"Move back to the right side--- careful of that camera...."

Faith reached the end of the second hall and smiled. "Thanks." Spike nodded his welcome.

"Member, when I call---"

"We come runnin'." Gunn finished for her.

_Face the danger, slay the dragon_

_Nothing is what it seems_

_Life isn't but a dream_

_Away we will sail_

_This isn't some fairytale_

Faith peered over the corner and saw three middle-aged men chatting about something big. She couldn't really understand much of the hushed conversation so she decided to take action. With three lethal steps she stood in front of the trio.

"Hey boys. Where's the party at?"

The first man with greying hair eyed her warily, suspiciously even. "Who are you?" Yup. He's British. Definatley Council work.

"I'm Faith." His eyes grew wide. "And you're dead."

In one swift motion she had his neck snapped and his body lying motionless on the floor.

"Time to rock this place, baby!" She threw a roundhouse kick to the closest man and sent him stumbling into the white wall. She then gripped her small hands around the throat of the third man. She squeezed tightly and slammed him hard against the wall across from his buddy.

"Alright pal, time to pay up. Unless you wanna end up like your friend over there. He seems to be havin' a good ol' dead time. Now tell me, what's goin on?"

_Hearts get broken_

_Tears are cried_

_But at least we know we tried_

He gasped for air and Faith loosened her grip a little. "The---the vampire. Gonna kill him---"

"And B?"

He gave her an odd look.

"Buffy." She corrected herself.

"The Slayer?"

"The other one, yeah."

"No... just punish her for not... not following their ways." He managed in a strangled breath.

"Where?"

"Basement."

"Good boy." She forced her head roughly against his in a slamming motion and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Faith smiled. "I still got it." She motioned for Gunn and Spike to follow her.

"Best not tell B about that."

"About what?" Spike asked cheekily, sparing a glance at the dead body.

"Let's find that basement."

_I'll give you a kiss_

_And you'll be my prince_

_And we'll ride away_

_Someday_

-----------------------------------------------

Corbin Nox struggled to keep the Slayer under control. He and his two co-workers held her tightly from escape. He felt almost bad for the poor girl, stuck here, sent to watch the man--- vampire--- she loves die.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"

Corbin knew that her skin would be bruised from the tight grip he and his friends held.

"If you don't let me go I will rip off your heads and then have my friend Willow, yeah she's a witch! I'll have her ressurect you so I can do it all over again!"

Quentin Travers chuckled from the bottom of the stairs. His voice startled Buffy and she missed a step, luckily that there were three men holding her up or she would've fallen.

_White knight in shining armor_

_Come and rescue me_

_Ride away beneath the sunset_

_We'll finally be free_

"Miss Summers I don't think death threats will help you get free from my employees."

"Employees? Gee. At least they get paid..."

Her voice trailed off as she saw her beloved Angel chained high upon a wall. His hands were hooked high above his head and his legs were strapped together against the wall. His head hung low and Buffy couldn't tell if he was even conscious or not. Small slices and cuts covered his abdomen and chest. Dry blood hung loosely on his pale skin while the fresh trickled down.

A hoarse, "Angel...", escaped her mouth but nothing more. Tears immediatley fell freely, pouring down her cheeks in a cascade of waterfalls.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" She screamed so loudly that the men winced at the screech.

_Face the danger, slay the dragon_

_Nothing is what it seems_

_Life isn't but a dream_

_Away we will sail_

_This isn't some fairytale_

-----------------------

Faith stopped and looked over at the guys.

"You hear that?"

Spike nodded. "Vampire hearing does wonders. I heard most of that conversation, actually."

"And you didn't say nothin'?" Gunn questioned.

_Take me where the river bends_

_To where the rainbow has no end_

_No fairydust_

_Just the truth_

Spike sighed. "I was too busy trying to make heads or tails of what they were saying, mate."

The trio moved down the stairs, following the voices which so obviously belonged to Buffy and Quentin.

When they spotted the blonde slayer they noted that her captors were three men who didn't look to tough to take on. With one glance around the room, Faith turned and frowned.

"I count eighteen down there, not counting Buffy, Angel and Travers."

_Just a little taste_

_Of that forbidden fruit_

Gunn knitted his brow together. "I don't like those odds."

Faith squinted her eyes. "Spike, can you take care of the three on Buffy?"

At Spike's nod, Faith continued.

"Gunn, you take the three on the left side near the corner drinking. I'll take Quentin and his buddies. When Buffy's loose I can betcha she's gonna be taking a few down herself if not the whole fucking room."

RING!!!!

_White knight in shining armor_

_Come and rescue me_

_Ride away beneath the sunset_

_We'll finally be free_

_Face the danger, slay the dragon_

_Nothing is what it seems_

Spike's eyes widened.

RING!!!!!

"Turn that off!" Faith said in a hushed whisper.

_Life isn't but a dream_

_Away we will sail_

Spike pulled out his cell phone and clicked the 'off' button, but quickly glanced at the number. "Cordelia calling. I'm not answering that."

"Too late now." Faith and Spike looked in the direction Gunn was looking at. Several men, maybe a dozen, were coming toward them with glares.

Buffy widened her eyes. "Faith! Faith!"

_This isn't some fairytale_

**Okay I know this chapter is REALLY REALLY short but I didn't want to write ALL of it into this ONE chapter...... so I'll update very soon.**


	15. Happily Ever After

**A/N:** Alright buddies, this is the** LAST **chapter-tear- I'm so proud of myself and I WISH I could have made it longer.. .and I probably could have but I figured that this is the end of the line my friends.

I know this chapter is **_EXTREMELY SHORT!_** Sorry.

**Thanks to my reviewers, once again for all of your support through this fic. There will be a note at the end for Thanks.**

**Chapter 15: My Happily Ever After**

Quentin put his hands behind his back and narrowed his beaty little eyes. "Kill them."

At the command, almost every being in the room headed toward Faith, Gunn, and Spike.

Faith sighed. "Kay guys. New plan. They come near you- rip their heads off."

The men were fast approaching. Faith advanced on two of them at the same time, sending knocking blows to their heads. They fell backwards down the flight of stairs.

"SPIKE! Get them off B" She called over her shoulder.

Buffy swung her head back and felt it make contact with one of the captor's faces. He released her and howled in pain. Buffy then elbowed the second man and threw a sharp uppercut to Corbin.

"No need, but thanks... F." She smirked at her sister Slayer and turned to face Quentin Travers who was now looking utterly terrified. He figured his men could handle Faith and the two cronies... but Buffy.

She had it in for him and he could just see her plotting ways to torture him in her mind.

"Hey Travers! Guess what" Pause. "I'll give you five seconds to run and hide like a wimpy little baby."

He turned to make a run for it but a slender hand gripped his shoulder and forced him to face Buffy again. "On second thought, I change my mind." She slammed the palm of her hand against his nose until a cracking noise sounded. She grinned in satisfaction.

Dry tears stained her face as she began to fight along side Faith. The two worked in a choreographed movement, as if each blow was planned. They threw words back and forth to eachother.

"So, Faith... who called"

Faith groaned as she knocked over two men with a swift roundhouse, breathing heavily. "Queen C."

"Doesn't surprise me." Buffy said as she punched another man.

Gunn and Spike were busy hauling the men off of the stairs... breaking a few necks here and there... accidentally of course.

Angel moaned in pain from his place high on the wall. Just the sound ... that one sound caught Buffy's attention. "Hold 'em off Faith" She called and then ran to Angel's side. She gripped the thick steel and snapped them in half. His arms fell to his sides.

"B-Buffy" He choked out. Blood poured from his lips and he could only cough.

Her hand reached up to his cheek and she stroked the dark bruise that lay on his jaw gently. "Oh baby... I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise."

"I really don't think so, Miss Summers." A sharp pain hit Buffy in the back of the head. She fell to the ground and winced as she touched the back of her head. No blood, luckily. When she looked up, she found a bloodied Quentin Travers standing over her with a homicidal glare.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"Care to explain why not"

Buffy rubbed the sore spot on her head. "Because my boyfriend... his chains are on the floor beside you."

Quentin's eyes widened as he looked up to meet the dark, angry brown eyes of a pain-filled Angel. He shed his human face and let the vampiric features over take him. His brow molded and his eyes turned into glowing orbs. His teeth showed visibly as he threatened silently to the old man.

While Quentin wasn't looking, Buffy kicked her legs out and tripped him to the ground. Things had seemed to quiet down... alot.

Buffy looked over at the small 'torture table' as she would have called it, and grabbed the thick, two-edged dagger in her right hand. She dropped to her knees and placed it over Quentin's heart.

Angel moved to stop her but Faith was there in an instant.

Buffy's hand shook desperatley as she fought the tears that overwhelmed her.

"B, don't do it. Don't be a killer. Don't be like me." Faith said as strongly as she could.

Gunn took out the last two men and stood a few feet away from the trio with Bleach-Boy by his side.

Buffy said nothing. Sobs shook her body as she dropped the knife beside Quentin. His eyes were closed, obviously unconscious. Faith pulled Buffy into a sisterly hug.

It was more than just a hug though.

It was a sign of hope. A sign of maybe, just maybe, a chance for them all in this Hell. A chance to be something. It was hope for Buffy's happily ever ending. It was a prayer for Faith's salvation. It was time for Angel's redemption. It was a revelation to them all. A revelation, a hope, a chance, a prayer, a hug of comfort that was much needed.

_**Six Years Later**_

The house was quiet except for Buffy's loud, echoing voice calling for"LUCKY"

It was a house, just like every other. White on the outside with a picket fence and a big oak tree out front. Buffy sat in the living room on the couch with a small infant, wrapped in a pink blanket, in her arms.

A small boy, only four, trotted down the stairs and stopped in front of the sofa, smiling innocently with his hands behind his back. "Yes, momma"

"Lucky, honey, could you do me a favor"

He nods.

"Can you go find daddy? I think he's outback."

Lucky nodded and ran off to most likely the backyard. Buffy rocked the baby in her arms and the child giggled.

Angel suddenly appeared through the sliding glass doors with Lucky behind him.

"Something wrong, baby" He leaned down and pecked Buffy on the lips.

She nodded. "I need you to take Ellie for me, just for a few minutes. I need to take the ham out of the freezer."

Angel nodded and took Elizabeth, otherwise known as Ellie, from his wife's arms.

_**Los Angeles**_

Faith snuggled up to the cold body beside her. The cold felt good to her flushed skin. The room was dark, as it always was, to suit Spike, but it was an odd sort of comfort.

He stroked her hair and she smiled. "What time is it"

Spike looked beside the bed at the glowing clock. "Almost two."

Faith abruptly sat up. "I have to be to work in an hour, Spike. I gotta get ready."

"Do you havvve to" He pouted.

She nodded. "I do."

Faith was extremley proud of herself. She had become a working woman, and it was all thanks to Buffy. Well, mostly. Buffy helped Faith get enrolled for night classes where she got her highschool diploma and then started at UCLA and got a Bachelors Degree in Psychology. Weird right? Now she worked at the shelter with Anne, or Lily, counseling kids with problems who showed up there.

Faith had finally made something of herself.

After all those years of pain and angst, she did it. She was happy.

- And they all lived happily ever after.

**_The End...Or is it?_**


End file.
